La Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días o Algo Así
by MAINE
Summary: Draco se obsesiona. Ron alucina. Hermione quiere solucionarlo. Y Harry se pregunta que pasa con Voldemort
1. 1 Las amarguras del joven Malfoy

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: R

Sumario: Tu padre está en la cárcel. Tus amigos no tienen cerebro. Descubres que no eres tan humano como creías y, para colmo de males ¡tú alma gemela es alguien que desprecias! Por suerte, te despiertas y es toda una pesadilla… ¿o no?

Humor, romance, algo de pasión, algo de angustia (_no mucha, no creáis_), y, si se portan bien, puede haber mpreg, ¡e incluso intriga! (_¿o eso es ya demasiado? Veremos_)

Disclaimer: No me importaría poseer a uno o dos de ellos, pero son todos propiedad de la encantadora Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Y gracias a frkwerewolf y a Frizzy, sus historias me han hecho pasar un buen rato y, también, me dieron esta idea. Cúlpenlas a ellas.

Capítulo 1

LAS AMARGURAS DEL JOVEN MALFOY

Draco Malfoy era todo lo que un mago debe ser. Joven, poderoso (_eso opinas tú_), sangre pura, descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas y respetables de magos, rico y carismático (_eso también lo opinas tú_). Así que, ¿por qué, últimamente, la vida parecía decidida a desmoronarse a su alrededor?

Desde el mismo momento en que empezó a tener constancia de sus alrededores, su padre le había adoctrinado en lo que se esperaba de él, en lo que era correcto y apropiado para un Malfoy. Su vida había estado planeada al detalle, ¡y a él le gustaba! (_Bueno, quizás la parte de casarse con Parkinson no tanto porque… Vamos, sinceramente. ¡Parkinson! ¡Eeww!_)

El sería un digno representante de la familia Malfoy, representando el orgullo y la supremacía de un sangre pura. Su objetivo sería secundar y respaldar a su padre en su apoyo a la causa del Señor Tenebroso, erradicando del mundo mágico a todos esos sangre sucia y mestizos que lo contaminaban (_Aunque… ¿el Señor Tenebroso no era también de sangre mestiza? ¿Y por qué debía un Malfoy conformarse con ser un seguidor en vez de ser el que de las órdenes? Y, por otro lado, no se puede negar que las magos más poderosos conocidos, Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso, uno era un amante de muggles y el otro había nacido de uno. Y eso sin olvidar a Harry Potter, el Chico Que Se Negaba A Dejarse Matar De Una Vez, que también era de sangre mestiza. Y los Malfoys eran, ante todo, Slytherin, y si algo respetaba un Slytherin era el poder, o sea que…_)

¡Vale!¡Ya está bien!

Quizás su vida no estaba tan bien organizada como parecía, pero ¡era la que el quería y eso era todo lo que importaba!

(_Mmmmm, ¿seguro?_)

-¡Sí!

-Se… señ...señorito Draco, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? –Draco se giró sobresaltado.

Un elfo de la casa, vestido con la librea de los Malfoy, le observaba con sus ojos saltones desde la puerta de la biblioteca. El pobre elfo parecía aterrado por atreverse a preguntar a su joven amo, pero había una innegable y sincera preocupación en su voz.

Draco, de pie en medio de la sala, parpadeó rápidamente mientras intentaba recobrar su postura. ¿Qué debía haber parecido él?

Sólo, en la biblioteca a la que su padre le había prohibido el acceso total sin su estricta supervisión, y gesticulando al vacío.

Draco sabía que era una de las grandes desilusiones de su padre mientras él crecía. Esa manía suya de discutir consigo mismo.

Pero desde que podía recordar, Draco siempre había oído esa voz en la cabeza, una parte de sí mismo…

(_Algunos dirían que soy la conciencia_)

¡Cállate!

(_O en tu caso, quizás solo sea el sentido común que nunca usas_)

¡Merlín! ¡Nunca paras!

Siempre en el fondo de su cabeza, cuestionando todas las normas de padre, haciendo preguntas que si Draco se atreviese a formular en voz alta delante de sus padres le situarían, sin dudarlo, en el fin de un doloroso cruciatus.

(_O, más bien, en el Barrio de Enfermedades Mentales de San Mungo_)

El elfo seguía en la puerta, asustado y mirando asombrado como el joven amo parecía olvidarse de él y volvía a hacer gestos y caras como si mantuviese una conversación con alguien a quien solo él podía ver y oír.

-Joven amo... –volvió a preguntar el asustado elfo- El Amo Malfoy se enfadará si se entera…

-¿Enterarse? –Draco reaccionó rápidamente -¿Cómo puede enterarse mi padre?

Adoptando una postura arrogante y rígida, fijó al pobre elfo con una mirada helada.

-¿Acaso olvidas que el "Amo Malfoy" está en estos momentos preso en Azkaban?

Ladeando la cabeza, inspeccionó al cada vez más tembloroso elfo.

-¿O acaso ha vuelto mi querido padre a casa, y yo no he sido informado?

-Nnn… no… no, joven amo –balbuceó el elfo.

-Porque ahora que no está mi padre –continuó imperturbable Draco –yo soy el amo de la casa, y no sería apropiado para un buen elfo no informar a su amo de cualquier cambio, ¿verdad?

-Ssss…sí, joven amo

-Y un buen elfo, tampoco hablaría mal de su amo, ni esparcirá rumores sobre sus actividades, ¿verdad? –la voz de Draco se había suavizado, dulce como la seda pero aún más fría que el hielo.

El pobre elfo tartamudeaba, intentando explicar que era solo su preocupación por el joven amo la causa de su atrevimiento. El era un buen elfo doméstico, nunca traicionaría a su amo.

Draco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente y alzar una ceja. Un gesto imperioso que había copiado de su padre…

(_Después de horas y horas delante del espejo_)

…para congelar a aquellos que tenían la desgracia de desagradarle.

(_Pues nunca ha funcionado con Potter o Weasley_)

-Me alegro, porque un elfo doméstico con semejante disposición no sería útil en esta casa y la única opción sería la de entregarle una prenda.

Y, dicho esto, salió de la habitación con paso seguro e imperioso, dejando atrás un aterrado elfo que juraba y perjuraba que el era fiel al amo y que nunca, nuca, le traicionaría. Y, por favor, por favor, no le de una prenda.

Draco continuó su paso imperturbable hasta su cuarto y sólo se permitió relajar su máscara tras asegurar las puertas de su dormitorio.

-¡Sí!

Yo soy el amo de la casa y se me debe tratar con respeto, que se ha creído ese desgraciado elfo. Sólo porque me ha conocido desde que nací…

(_y te ha cuidado, te contaba cuentos a la hora de dormir, se encarga de que no estés solo y a oscuras cuando hay tormentas de noche, te ha…_)

¡Sólo por eso, no puede cuestionar lo que hago!

Sin padre en casa, yo soy el amo y se me ha de tratar en consecuencia, con el respeto y obediencia que un Malfoy merece.

_(¡Plas, plas, plas!¡Bravo! no hay como aterrorizar hasta las lágrimas a un impotente elfo preocupado para imponer respeto_)

¡Oh, cállate!

Padre dice…

(_Padre está en la cárcel. ¿No te dice eso que, quizás, sus consejos no sean muy buenos?_)

¡Eso fue un error!¡El volverá!

(_Estupendo_)

No pienso seguir escuchándote.

(_Ejem, estoy en tu cabeza, soy tú. ¿Cómo vas a evitarlo?_)

Padre volverá, el saldrá libre, ocupará su lugar junto al Señor Tenebroso, y… y…

(_¿Y qué?_)

…y se acabarán los sueños.

(_Mmmmm_)

¿Verdad?

(….)


	2. 2 Los sueños, sueños son

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: R

Disclaimer: No me importaría poseer a uno o dos de ellos, pero son todos propiedad de la encantadora Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Y gracias a frkwerewolf y a Frizzy, sus historias me han hecho pasar un buen rato y, también, me dieron esta idea. Cúlpenlas a ellas.

Capítulo 2

LOS SUEÑOS, SUEÑOS SON

Calor. Tanto calor.

Le rodeaba.

Dentro y fuera.

Cada célula de su cuerpo ardía, se filtraba por su piel. Empapándole.

Sentía… sentía… tan bueno.

Debería quemar, doler. Ningún cuerpo se diseñaba para almacenar tal cantidad de calor sin acabar por entrar en llamas. Pero él se sentía bien, contenido… como amado.

Era una sensación maravillosa, ser el centro de un amor tal cuya intensidad rivalizaba la del mismo sol.

Era brillante, caliente, pero no consumía.

Al contrario.

Se alimentaba, se nutría a sí mismo de su calor hasta que alcanzaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo y de su misma alma.

Nunca volvería a sentir frío.

Nunca volvería a tener miedo.

Nunca volvería a estar solo.

… **Ven … Acércate … Tómame … Acéptame … Complétame …**

Brillaba aún más.

… **Más cerca … Ven … Más cerca …**

Sólo un poco más y la luz lo sumergiría, se podría bañar en esa calidez y ser abrazado a su vez.

… **Sí … Un poco más … Acéptame … Acéptanos …**

Se sentirá tan bueno tener esos brazos fuertes rodeándole, apretándole contra el cuerpo duro, cálido … ¿¡cuerpo!?.

… **Ven … Déjame tocarte …**

¿¡Un cuerpo!? ¿De dónde salía? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¡Atrás!

… **Frío … Sólo … dolor …**

El calor desaparecía rápidamente, un frío glaciar iba subiendo desde el suelo, atrapándole, impidiéndole mover, mientras el calor se desvanecía.

… **Oscuro … Sólo … Triste …**

La luz brillante desaparecía, como extinguiéndose desde el interior, y con ella el calor que hasta hacía solo unos instantes le rodeaba.

Poco a poco, el resplandor que le había cegado, permitiéndole solo sentir, desaparecía y podía vislumbrarse una figura entre la luz.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

… **Frío … Pena … Dolor …**

¡Espera, no te vayas!

Draco intentó moverse, pero estaba inmovilizado. Mirando hacia abajo observó, horrorizado, como el hielo había atrapado ya sus piernas y se acercaba a su cintura.

Frío, tanto frío. No solo congelaba su cuerpo, también inmovilizaba su alma.

Dentro y fuera.

Cada partícula de su ser congelaba, con un frío tal que daba la certeza de que nunca volvería a sentir calor. Ni en el centro del infierno.

La figura se desvanecía y con ella el último foco de luz y calor. La oscuridad y el frío le envolvían.

Congelaba.

… **Miedo … Soledad … Frío …**

Draco miraba aterrado como el hielo alcanzaba ya su torso.

Quería moverse, quería sentir calor otra vez. Abrazar esa figura cálida, y volver a sentir ese calor. Pero no sólo el hielo le retenía.

¿Quién eres?

… **Duda … Pena …**

La luz se apagaba. Y con ella, la figura.

Una figura alta y fuerte,… masculina; definitivamente, masculina.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

El hielo alcanzaba ya sus hombros y el su aliento salía entrecortado, dolorosamente expulsado por unos pulmones medio congelados.

Ojos azules le miraban tristemente. En sus pupilas podía ver el origen del calor y la luz que hasta unos instantes le envolvían. Chispas de un azul brillante, que parecían reflejar y absorber el calor desprendido del los largos mechones rojos que caían sobre ellos.

Un pelo rojo como el fuego, con la calid… ¡espera un momento!

¿Pelo rojo?

¿Ojos azules?

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿¡Eso son pecas!?

-¡Aaaah! – Draco se despertó sobresaltado.

El sudor empapaba su cuerpo y mojaba las sábanas de sedas, desordenadas sobre su cama. Con el corazón palpitando velozmente miró a su alrededor asustado, como temiendo ver alguien rastro de alguien en su cuarto. Quizás a un pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Dioses! ¡Un sueño! Es sólo un sueño,… un sueño –desplomándose sobre la cama Draco respiraba profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

Era sólo un sueño.

No significaba nada. Sólo un sueño.

Nada más.

Con el corazón todavía golpeando locamente, Draco intentó volver a dormirse. A fin de cuentas, los sueños no tenían porque representar nada.

Sólo por sentirse tan real, tan vivo… tan cálido.

¡No! Era un sueño.. ni siquiera un sueño, era una pesadilla. Eso era, una pesadilla.

No significaba nada. Sólo que tenía que dejar de comer chocolate antes de irse a dormir.

(_Anoche no comiste chocolate._)

¡Pues, fresas!

(_Eh, eh. Tampoco._)

¡Oh, cállate! No estás ayudando, ¿sabes?

(_Sí_)

Y da igual lo que fuese, sólo era un estúpido y tonto sueño.

(_Que llevas teniendo todo el verano.)_

Eso no significa nada.

(_Claro, por supuesto que no_)

…

¿No significa nada, verdad?

(_…_)

¡Oh, cielos! Significa algo. Estoy muerto.

(_Vamos, vamos. No exageres_)

¿¡Exagerar!? ¡No exagero!

¿Te imaginas la reacción de padre? Ya puedo ver mi próxima carta:

"Querido padre:

¿Cómo estáis?

Espero que la prisión de Azkaban esté a la altura de sus necesidades.

Aquí en casa mantenemos todo en orden, como debe esperarse de un Malfoy. Madre nos representa con orgullo y le alegrará saber que no ha dejado caer el nombre Malfoy de las listas de sociedad. Por mi parte, preparo el próximo curso con afán y espero con ansia el retorno a Hogwarts para demostrar a mis compañeros que los Malfoy nos mantenemos fuertes.

Sin nada más que decirle y esperando su justificada liberación, me despido.

Su hijo y único heredero:

Draco Malfoy

P.D.: Cada noche tengo sueños en los que una figura masculina me hace sentir cálido y amado. Es uno de los chico Weasley, espero que no te importe. ¡Diviértete!"

(_Estamos muertos_)

Lo sé.


	3. 3 Orgullo y prejuicio

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: No me importaría poseer a uno o dos de ellos, pero son todos propiedad de la encantadora Rowling, yo sólo juego con ellos. Y gracias a frkwerewolf y a Frizzy, sus historias me han hecho pasar un buen rato y, también, me dieron esta idea. Cúlpenlas a ellas. 

_A Anny Pervert Snape por leerlo. Gracias_

Capítulo 3

ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO

7 de Julio.

Un día brillante, maravilloso,..

(_Está lloviendo_)

Eso es que lo cielos lloran de alegría.

(_¿? ¿Draco has vuelto a leer las novelas que madre guarda en su tocador?_)

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y soy feliz. Nada, ni siquiera tú, me lo va a estropear.

(_Yo no apostaría_)

* * *

-Draco, hijo, ven un momento –Narcisa Malfoy se paraba erguida y orgullosa ante la puerta al despacho de Lucius Malfoy. 

Narcisa era una mujer hermosa, con la belleza arrogante típica de los Black, pero toda la pasión que ardía en su hermana Bellatrix, o en su primo Sirius, estaba apagada en ella. Si había una sola palabra para definir a Narcisa Malfoy, esa palabra era hielo.

Draco estaba orgulloso de su madre. Era una digna representante de los Malfoy. Elegante, hermosa, orgullosa e imperturbable.

Draco sabía que su madre había contribuido beneficiosamente en muchos de los negocios de Lucius. La mayoría de la gente cometía el error de pensar que la belleza fría de Narcisa era lo único que valía la pena tener en cuenta, menospreciando su inteligencia hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Draco consideraba a su madre el ideal perfecto de mujer para un Malfoy, pero como madre..., había momentos en que hubiese deseado que fuese más...

(_¿Humana?_)

¡Expresiva!

(_Eso también_)

La inexpresividad era un rasgo admirable en los negocios, pero en una madre.... Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la habilidad de Narcisa Malfoy en no mostrar nunca sus emociones era casi tema de leyenda.

-¿Qué desea, madre? –Draco se dirigió hacia su madre, intentando no reflejar su disgusto. No era apropiado.

Pero él había planeado ya su día. Tenía intención de pasar el día probando su nueva escoba.

(_¿Has olvidado que llueve?_)

¡Hace un día espléndido!

(_Sí, si eres una rana_)

El volaría, probaría su escoba y practicaría para derrotar a ese niñato de Potter.

(_Estupendo. Ciego y con delirios_)

Quizás no era la manera ordinaria en que un muchacho de 16 años querría pasar su cumpleaños, pero Draco había aguantado como sus padres convertían todos sus cumpleaños en acontecimientos sociales donde negociar, pero esta vez él haría lo que él quería. A fin de cuentas, el era casi un adulto en el mundo mago.

(_Mmm, ¿no ayudará el que padre esté en la cárcel y, por tanto, no se enterará?_)

¿Tú quieres volar, sí o no?

(_...S_)

Entonces, por una vez, calla y colabora.

(_Creo que la edad te vuelve susceptible, querido_)

Draco siguió a su madre al interior del despacho. Era, posiblemente, la habitación de la casa que mejor reflejaba el carácter de Lucius Malfoy. Era una habitación que hablaba de dinero, poder, orgullo y frialdad.

Objetos caros, de primera calidad, se podían observar en las vitrinas de los oscuros muebles; así como los emblemas y antigüedades que hablaban de orgullo familiar, y adornaban las frías paredes. Era una habitación que desprendía una sensación oscura y gélida.

A Draco siempre le había dado escalofríos entrar en ella. No que él tenía nada en contra del lujo y del poder, pero... ¿tenía que ser tan tétrico y frío? Él no pensaba que desprestigiaría a los Malfoy una ventana orientada hacia el sol, permitiendo entrar la luz del mediodía.

Mmm, quizás una ventana señalada hacia el jardín... y se podrían añadir unos cuantos jarrones con flores frescas y cam..

(_¡Ejem! Si has acabado con la decoración de interiores, madre nos está hablando_)

-... tu padre hubiese preferido hacerlo él mismo, pero este... pequeño... inconveniente...

(_¡Merlín! Parece que hable como si hubiese cogido un resfriado en vez de estar pudriéndose en la cárcel._)

Ssssh.

-... le ha obligado a delegar dicha responsabilidad. Pero tu padre ha tenido la previsión de hacer llegar una carta para ti. Ayudará a explicar cualquier duda que puedas tener, hijo. –mientras Narcisa se explicaba le tendía un sobre a Draco que lo miraba sin entender nada.

-¿Dudas?¿Qué dudas? –preguntó Draco sorprendido, mientras cogía el sobre.

En el exterior, la letra clara y firme de su padre indicaba que él era el destinatario:

"_A mi hijo Draco Malfoy._

_Para ser abierto en el día de su 16º cumpleaños_"

En el dorso se podía ver, intacto, el lacre con el sello de los Malfoy.

(_Maravillaría saber, cuanto le habrá costado a padre pasar esto fuera de Azkaban sin que lo intercepten. ¿Crees que es una felicitación?_)

Parece demasiado extremo que padre se tome semejantes molestias sólo para felicitar su cumpleaños.

-Ante todo, hijo, –continuó Narcisa. Sin prestar atención a los interrogantes de Draco –debes tener en cuenta que eres un Malfoy y, como tal, estás por encima de los prejuicios y creencias del resto de la gente, ¿entendido?

-¿Eh?...Sí,... claro,... por supuesto –acordó Draco mientras giraba el sobre sorprendido.

No entendía nada.

Que los Malfoy eran mejores que el resto de la gente era algo que había aprendido incluso antes de saber hablar, así que no entendía porque su madre se creía obligada a recordárselo..

Draco sentía cómo su madre le miraba fijamente, sin decir nada más.

No quiero abrir este sobre.

(_¿Por qué?_)

Tengo un mal presentimiento. Pienso que lo que hay dentro no me va gustar nada, nada de nada.

(_Bueno, también piensas que hace un día espléndido._)

Draco notaba la necesidad de respirar profundamente antes de abrir el sobre.

Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

Su madre se limitaba a mirarlo imperturbable, mientras extraía la carta del interior del sobre.

Padre sonaba como siempre, frío y arrogante.

"Querido hijo y heredero:

Espero que ..., (_bla,bla,bla_) ... orgulloso de tu ... (_aburrido, __aburrido_)... siempre ten en cuenta ... (_y sigue_) ... nunca debes olvidar ... (_esto se hace eterno_) ... somos mejores ... (_¿es qué nunca irá al grano?_) ... pero ello no importa a nosotros, pues en un Malfoy la sangre de Veela no es si no un signo de ... (_¡la, la, la!_) ... tu madre ...

(_¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué ha dicho?_)

... en un Malfoy la sangre de Veel...

¡¿QUÉ!? ¿Veela? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

(_Creo que falta un por qu_)

Draco volvió a leer apresuradamente. Tenía que ser un error, sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada. No podía ser cierto.

Pero ahí estaba, en la letra firme e inconfundible de su padre.

... sangre de Veela ...

¿Él tenía sangre de Veela?

Pero eso... no era posible. Su padre siempre le había hablado de la pureza de los Malfoy, como debía de estar orgulloso de pertenecer a una de las familias de magos con sangre pura más antigua. Y ahora... ¿esto?

Draco se sentía mareado. Sus pensamientos saltaban alocadamente, por un lado todos los discursos de su padre criticando a aquellos magos con impurezas en su sangre, ¿hemos dado Veelas en el colegio?, las acusaciones de cómo dichos magos no eran mejores que animales, ¿se dan en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?, sus burlas a Hagrid un medio-gigante, ¿las Veelas se consideraban animales o no?, el desprecio frente al hombre-lobo Lupin, ¿no era aquella chica tonta de Beauxbatons una Veela?, tenía que ser un error, ¿cuál era su nombre?¿Flor Decolores?,...

(_¡Aaagh! ¡Para! Me das dolor de cabeza._)

Pero, esto... no puede ser.

(_Eso ya lo has dicho._)

Tiene que ser un error, una broma. Eso es.

(_Por supuesto, es una broma. Porque padre es conocido por su maravilloso sentido del humor..._)

Pero, si es verdad... ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?,...

(_Y vamos otra vez. ¿Qué tal si acabas primero la carta y, luego, preguntamos?_)

Draco tenía la sensación de estar soñando. Como un autómata volvió a leer la carta, absorbiendo las palabras, pero sin entender como era posible que esto le pasase a él.

..., pues en un Malfoy la sangre de Veela no es sino un signo de nuestra superioridad.

Estoy seguro, hijo, que no tendrás ninguna dificultad en demostrar como los Malfoy podemos controlar y dominar a nuestra conveniencia las habilidades de dicha combinación. A diferencia de otros magos, que se ven dominados por las impurezas de su sangre y la inferioridad de su carácter y son incapaces de controlar sus impulsos, reduciéndose a la condición de meros animales; los Malfoy aprendemos a controlar nuestras peculiaridades y a usarlas para propiciar nuestros intereses.

Recuerda hijo, ante todo eres un Malfoy y es tu deber, como hijo mío y único heredero de nuestro apellido, engrandecer el honor de nuestra familia.

No me avergüences.

Tu padre,

_Lucius Malfoy"_

¿Eso era todo?

(_Bueno, creo que ya puedes empezar. ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué?_)

Draco levantó la vista hasta su madre, asombrado. Intentaba preguntar pero sólo notaba como se le movía la boca, sin salir ningún sonido.

(_¡Genial! Ahora imitamos a un pez._)

Su madre no hizo comentarios, se limitó a recoger la carta y leerla rápidamente. Cuando terminó hizo un leve gesto de desagrado y contempló a Draco con una expresión que, casi, parecía comprensiva.

-Parece que tu padre no considera necesario añadir ninguna otra explicación, pero quizás tú si que desees hacer alguna pregunta. Siempre es bueno tener todo la información disponible si uno quiere evitar posibles... sorpresas.

(_Oh, oh. ¡Draco, reacciona! Si madre demuestra preocupación es que estamos en un buen apuro._)

Draco tenía la sensación de que el mundo había empezado a girar rápidamente a su alrededor. Quizás él se volvía loco, ¿o eran todos los demás los que se estaban volviendo locos y él era el único sano?

Haciendo un esfuerzo para recuperarse, intentó expresar sus dudas coherentemente.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Veela? ¿Qué... qué significa?

Por favor, por favor, que esto no me esté pasando.

Su madre lo contempló unos instantes más, mirando fijamente en sus ojos, como buscando algo.

_"Mmmm, quizás... sí, quizás él puede conseguirlo a fin de cuentas."_

-Draco, hijo, siéntate y escúchame atentamente. Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte, hijo mío, porque necesitarás estar bien preparado para poder encontrar tu destino. O, quizás, –una pequeña sonrisa rizó los labios de Narcisa Malfoy, mientras observaba a su hijo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos –ya lo hayas encontrado y ahora sólo debas estar dispuesto a no dejarlo escapar.

(_¡Ay, ay! Esto va a ser malo_)


	4. 4 Regreso a Hogwarts´End

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R

Capítulo 4

REGRESO A HOGWARTS´ END

Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando, esto no está pas...

(_Creo que ya lo has dejado bien claro, no crees_)

Pero es que esto...

(_Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Esto no está pasando. ¡Supéralo ya, hombre!_)

Sí, claro. Para ti es fácil de decir, no te afecta.

(_¿?)_

Bueno, si que te afecta pero no te importa.

(_¿?_)

Vale, te importa pero no...

(_Creo que será mejor que lo dejes ahora, antes de seguir "arreglándolo" más._)

Supongo que tienes razón pero esto es... tan extraño. Lo único en que puedo pensar es que esto no está...

(_¡Aaagh!_)

Si cualquiera se atrevieses a preguntar, años, muchos años más tarde, Draco aseguraría que él se tomó las novedosas noticias de su ascendencia con serenidad y tranquilidad. Algo que podía resultar difícil de creer si le viesen en ese mismo instante, sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca, con la bata arrugada y su pelo, normalmente impecable, sobresaliendo en copetes que señalan en todas direcciones.

A su alrededor, desperdigados, libros, amontonados, abiertos por páginas arrugadas, golpeados contra las esquinas,...

Draco había empezado su búsqueda con cierta... meticulosidad, pero, poco a poco, la impaciencia y la frustración habían ido ganando terreno hasta llevarlo a su estado actual.

Extraía uno de los valiosísimos libros de su padre, hojeaba su contenido y, al cabo de n instante, lo lanzaba con desagrado a un rincón.

-Esto es inútil.

Un valioso tratado del siglo XIV, en rústica, voló sobre su hombro para acabar rebotando contra una pared.

-Menuda estupidez.

Un códice de tapas oscuras con incrustaciones doradas acabó golpeando un jarrón. Se especulaba que había sido escrito por el mismo Taliesin.

-Aquí no hay nada útil.

La única copia conocida de los trabajos de Salazar Slytherin acabó medio sumergida en un florero.

Libros acumulados gracias a la dedicación de siglos y al uso, y abuso, de miles de galeones, se desechaban en una u otra dirección, sin ningún miramiento.

Aparte de su valor y rareza, todos tenían en común un único tema. "_Compedio y tratado sobre el estudio genealógico de las criaturas oscuras_", de Aladios Mostenage. "_Criaturas mágicas y su uso en pociones_" de Magradus Notegipes. "_Cómo criar a su propia Veela_", por Estont Oseguro. "_Veelas y sus pecaminosos hábitos de conducta_" de Casto Pervita... Y así, libro tras libro.

Y todos son un montón de tonterías. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie en la familia se haya molestado nunca en buscar verdadera información y no esta sarta de estupideces? No hay ningún libro que diga nada con sentido sobre Veelas. ¡Todo son tonterías, rumores y supersticiones absurdas!

Sentado en la ahora destrozada biblioteca, Draco notaba como la frustración le iba agobiando.

Según su madre la sangre de Veela llevaba incontables generaciones en los Malfoy y, aún así, apenas había información relevante sobre dichas criaturas en toda la maldita biblioteca.

(_¿Quizás porque los Malfoy tienen tendencia a ignorar la realidad cuando ésta no les agrada?_)

¡Eso no es cierto!

(_¿No?_)

¡Yo busco información!

(_¿Y qué información buscas, exactamente?_)

(_Vamos, reconócelo. Tú sólo quieres saber si hay alguna manera de ignorar lo que eres, una Veela._)

¡Yo no soy una maldita Veela!

(_Ves. Lo que te decía. Negación total_.)

¡Vete al infierno!

(_Eso es, muy bien. La primera etapa es la negación, luego viene la rabia y, finalmente,... ¡la aceptación!_)

¡Yo no lo acepto!

(_Bueno, quizás en tu caso nos quedaremos atascados en la etapa de negación. Paciencia._)

¡Merlín, esto es tan... tan frustrante! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué haré cuando vuelva a Hogwarts? ¿Y si se enteran mis compañeros? ¡Oh, dioses! ¡No puedo volver! ¡Se burlaran de mí! Todos estos años de presumir de la sangre pura de los Malfoy, de despreciar a esos mestizos y ahora... ¡ahora soy un Hagrid!

(_Estooo,... en realidad tú eres más bajito._)

¡Me insultarán! ¡Se reirán de mí! ¡Seré... seré...! ¡No se que seré, pero no será bueno!

(_Y ante tal muestra de elocuencia no nos queda sino aplaudir, señores._)

¡Pero es que no te das cuenta de que mi vida está arruinada si se enteran!

(_Cálmate, conseguirás que acabemos calvos antes de los treinta._)

Pero... ¡me dejarán! Si se enteran, me dejarán sólo y ¡no me querrán! ¡Me ignorarán!

(_Draco, cariño, no se si decirte esto en tu estado pero creo que va siendo hora de que lo aceptes..._)

¿Qué?

(_¡No nos quieren!_)

¡Eso no es verdad!

(_¡Oh, vamos, despierta! Tú sabes que es cierto y, de todas formas, nunca te ha importado lo que piensan, si es que son capaces de pensar, el resto de tus "amigos". A tí te asusta otra cosa._)

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es esa cosa, listillo?

(_¿Qué hará "él"?_)

Yo... yo no sé de qué hablas.

(_Draco, soy yo, es decir, tú. ¿Pretendes engañarte a ti mismo?...espera, no conteste. Tú si te engañarías a ti mismo... Aunque si yo no me engaño, y soy tú, y tú eres yo, entonces tú te engañas a... no, espera, si tú eres yo, y yo soy..._)

¡Ejem!, disculpa, no quiero interrumpir pero creo recordar que estábamos en medio de MÍ ataque de nervios.

(_Oh, sí, claro. Estooo... ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! "Él". ¿Qué hará "él", verdad?_)

Esto es ridículo. Mi propia voz interior y no puede ni mantener su concentración lo suficiente cuando me está criticando.

(_¿Es más ridículo que tú intentando negar de quien "él" hablo?_)

¡¿Y por qué supones tú que me importa a mí lo que "él" diga!?

(_¡¿Y por qué crees tú que voy yo a creerme que a tú no tiene interés en lo que "él" piense!?_)

Je, ¿Y por qué crees tú que yo...? ¡Oh, basta ya! ¡Yo, tú, él! ¡Esta conversación es ridícula! ¡Tú eres ridículo!

(_Bueno, yo soy tú, así que..._)

¡No empieces otra vez!

(_Vale, vale. Pero, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? Su opinión es la única que de verdad te importa ahora._)

Pero eso no puede ser, ¿No te das cuenta? Después de cómo le he tratado todos estos años, él no querrá saber nada de mí, mucho menos ser mi... mi... ¡lo que sea! Cuando se enteren en el colegio, él será el primero en burlarse de mí, seguro. Y no creo que pueda soportarlo.

(_Venga, no sabes si eso es lo que pasará._)

¡Claro que sí! Es lo que hemos estado haciendo toda la vida y esta es una oportunidad magnífica para devolverme todos los insultos que tirado sobre sus amigos.

(_Mira la parte positiva._)

¿Hay una?

(_¡Claro que sí!_)

¿Cual?

()

¿Lo ves?

(_Espera, hombre, espera... seguro que se me ocurre algo..._)

Estupendo. Yupi.

(_Draco..._)

Estoy perdido. Todos me humillaran y se burlaran de mí.

()

¿Ves?, incluso tú estás de acuerdo. A fin de cuentas, no es más que lo que me merezco.

(_... no será tan malo, ya lo verás_.)

No, no importa. Es cómo ese estúpido refrán muggle: "_Quién coge rollos es porque ha plantado lluvia_".

(_¿? Eso no tiene ningún sentido._)

Ya lo sé, pero son muggles. ¿Qué esperabas?

Pero no importa, mi vida está acabada. Arruinada.

(_Quizás... quizás madre se equivoca._)

Sí, claro. Porque eso ocurre tan a menudo.

(_¡Oye, estoy intentando ayudar!_)

No te molestes, ya la oíste. La sangre de Veela lleva siglos en la familia Malfoy, muy diluida ya, pero todavía conservamos algunas características como la belleza y la habilidad de seducir.

(_Eso no es tan malo, ¿no?_)

No, claro que no. Si eres como padre es perfecto. Habilidades ideales para los negocios y la política. Ningún problema en todo, ¿verdad?

(_Bueno..._)

¡Exacto! ¡Hay un problema, señores! Y es que cada 100 años nace un Malfoy con una mayor concentración de magia de Veela en la sangre que tiene la maravillosa suerte de venir acompañado de una... ¡alma gemela! ¡Es espléndido! Y a menos que quiera pasarse el resto de su vida con la sensación de que le han arrancado la mitad del corazón, tiene que dedicarse a buscar a ese compañero. Genial, ¿verdad?

(_Yo..._)

¡Oh, y no te pierdas lo mejor! ¿Cómo encuentras a dicho compañero? No te reunes con gente de tus mismos intereses o nivel social; no, señor. Ni miras alianzas familiares o la necesidad de herederos, como el resto de la gente normal...

(_Ahí creo yo que..._)

...¡no! Tú no haces eso, sino que tienes la maravillosa y espléndida fortuna de, antes de tu mayoría de edad, tener escalofriantes y oscuros sueños sobre tu especialísimo compañero. ¡Sueños que se suponen te tienen que resultar atrayentes no provocarte un trauma!

(_Hombre, a ti al principio te gustab..._)

¡Ah!, pero no he acabado. Si traumatizar a alguien con sueños horribles no es suficiente, siempre queda el último paso donde tienes que ir olfateando a la gente para asegurarte que el olor es el adecuado.

¡El olor! ¿Y si un día estás resfriado y tu compañero pasa por tu lado, qué? ¿No te enteras?

(_Yo no creo que eso fun...._)

¡Y da igual quién sea esa perfumada persona!, porque una vez que te la encuentras quedas atado de por vida, ¡de por vida! ¡No es genial!

(_Prefiero reservarme el derecho a opinar._)

Ah, no. Opina, opina.

Y aún hay más.

(_Viva._)

¿Cómo crees que se sabe quién es el afortunado Malfoy al que le toca la lotería Veela? ¿Crees que hay que esperar a tener sueños aterradores? ¡No! No hace falta. ¿Sabes por qué?

(_Sí, pero me lo vas a decir de todas formas, así que..._)

¡Exact...! ...

¡Ejem!

¡Niñas!

(_Eh... eso sí que no es lo que esperaba que dijeses._)

Bueno... quiero decir que todos esos Malfoy han tenido en común un aspecto más... más delicado, y una complexión más... un menor tamaño, y ¡ejem! Un aspecto más... más de... de chica como ¡ejem!, como...

(_¿Tú?_)

¡Yo no soy una niña!

(_Oye, que la comparación es tuya no mía._)

Bueno, vale. ¡Pero yo no soy una niña!

(_Por supuesto que no, "querida"_)

Posiblemente el tema sobre el que Draco Malfoy solía mostrarse más susceptible, exceptuando el actual, era su aspecto físico. Su madre era una belleza esbelta, y su padre un hombre de elevada estatura y fría elegancia. Sin duda, Draco había heredado la elegancia y la belleza de sus padres pero parecía sufrir de déficit en su estatura. Bajo para su edad, era uno de los muchachos más pequeños de su curso y aunque su posición como buscador le había proporcionado firmeza en brazos y piernas, no era una musculatura abultada sino fina y nervuda. Todo ello unido a unos rasgos faciales suaves, una barbilla redondeada, pómulos marcados y unos ojos inclinados de un color gris plateado que, en conjunto, le otorgaban un aire de duendecillo del bosque.

Era frustrante, los gestos y expresiones que en sus padres generaban temor en él sólo incitaban a darle palmaditas en la cabeza, como un cachorrito con una rabieta.

¡Lo odiaba!

Chicos como Crabbe o Goyle hacía que él pareciese aún más pequeño de lo que era, uno de los motivos por lo que siempre hacía que caminasen detrás suyo en vez de a su lado.

(_Yo creía que era porque olían._)

El único consuelo es que Potter era de la misma altura que él, así que podía seguir deslumbrándole sin problemas pero ese... ese...

(_¡Weasley! ¡Weasley!_)

¡¿Tú que eres, su club de fans!?

(_Ops, ha sido la emoción._)

Pues no se porque tienes que emocionarte por ese... ese larguirucho cabeza roja. Siempre a la sombra de Potter, no vale para... no merece ni...

(_¿No merece aparecer en tus sueños todas las noches?_)

Yo no...

(_¿Sueños que has empezado a tener al acercarte a tu mayoría de edad?_)

Eso no tien...

(_¿Tú, un Malfoy con sangre de Veela?_)

Ya te he dicho que no...

(_¿Un Malfoy que parece una niña?_)

¡Yo no parezco una niña!

(_Esta bien, ¿de aspecto delicado?_)

Bueno, eso sí...

(_¿Y todo esto no te dice nada?_)

No tiene porque...

(_¿Eres o no eres un enano con cara de niña colado por un Weasley?_)

¡Ey!

(_Lo siento, pero se me acaba la paciencia._)

Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a rep...

_(¡Draco!_)

¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Supongo que tienes razón.

(_¿Y?)_

Y soy... soy...

(_Venga. Ánimo. Dicen que el primer paso es reconocerlo a uno mismo._)

¿El primer paso hacia donde?

(_Y yo que sé, pero si sigues negándote a aceptar lo que eres seguro que nunca iremos a ningún lado._)

Está bien. Puedo hacerlo.

(_¡Sí, señor!_)

A fin de cuentas soy un Malfoy.

(_Todos tenemos nuestros defectos._)

Puedo hacerlo.

(_¡Va!_)

Voy a hacerlo.

(_¡Sí!_)

Yo soy una Vee... Vee...

(_¡Este no es el momento para jugar a oveja!_)

¡Soy una Veela!

_(¡Sí! ¡Felicidades!_)

Sabes, me siento mejor.

(_Te dije que sólo tenías que aceptarlo._)

Bueno, ya está.

Y ahora, ¿qué?

(_No tengo ni idea._)

* * *

Soy una Veela, soy una Veela, soy una Veela, soy...

(_Tengo la impresión de haber pasado por esto antes._)

Soy una Veela.

(_¿De verdad? Y yo sin enterarme._)

Ja, ja. Esto es importante.

(_¿El qué? ¿Repetir constantemente lo que ya sabemos?_)

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es repasar todo lo que sabemos sobre Veelas...

(_Acabaremos pronto._)

... y ver como podemos aprovecharlo en nuestro beneficio.

(_¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto no va a ser una buena idea?_)

Tonterías.

Sé lo que hago.

(_Siempre hay una primera vez para todo._)

Mira, es fácil. Como Veela siento la necesidad de tener un compañero, ¿no?

(_Eeeh,... sí._)

Y, según madre, mis sueños me dan un indicio de quién puede ser esa persona, ¿me sigues?

(_Con verdadero pavor, pero sí._)

Y en mis sueños aparece un chico alto, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y con pecas.

(_¿Y...?_)

Está claro. Por algún estúpido motivo mi parte Veela ha elegido a Weasley como compañero, algo que, como un Malfoy, resulta inconcebible ya que yo debo casarme a mi nivel y tener un heredero...

(_Ay, ay, ay._)

... así que lo único que tengo que hacer es combinar ambas necesidades.

(_Y, exactamente, ¿cómo piensas conseguirlo?_)

Es fácil...

(_Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras._)

... soy joven, atractivo y rico...

(_Y modesto, no nos olvidemos modesto._)

... así que encontrar una esposa adecuada no resultará difícil.

(_Ya. ¿Y Weasley?_)

Bien, como Veela tengo el don de seducir y encantar a los hombres, así que sólo tengo que hacer sucumbir a Weasley a mis... encantos y convencerle de que viva en un lugar escondido donde pueda reunirme con él cuando lo necesite. Así no habrá necesidad de ser visto en público con él.

(_Draco,... ¿tú bebes?_)

¿No crees que funcionaría?

(_¿Sinceramente?_)

Pero tiene que funcionar. Yo no puedo permitir que se me relacione con Weasley, ¡sería una vergüenza! Un Weasley, amante de muggles, un pobretón sin educación,... además ¡es un chico!

(_¿Te has dado cuenta de eso ahora?_)

Es la única solución.

Lo conseguiré.

Sólo tengo que seducirle para que haga lo que yo quiero.

(_Una pregunta sin importancia, ¿cómo piensas llevar a cabo esa magnífica seducción?_)

Bien, yo... eh...

(_Tienes toda la razón. Será muy fácil._)

¿Tú crees que un _Imperius _funcionaría?

* * *

Dos meses.

Dos meses de cuidadosa planificación. De elaborar y desechar estrategias. De analizar todas las ventajas e inconvenientes. De reforzar nuestras defensas...

(_Esto..._)

...y, por fin, estamos listos.

No tiene escapatoria,...

(_... ¿quieres seducirle o cortarlo a trozos?_)

... Weasley es nuestro.

(_Que Merlín nos proteja._)

El Draco Malfoy que se preparaba para entrar en el anden 9¾ tenía poco que ver con el muchacho cuasi histérico de principios del verano.

Tras aceptar su herencia había dedicado los meses restantes hasta la vuelta al colegio, a perfilar su "_plan de ataque_". Si su destino le empujaba en dirección a un Weasley, él lo tendría.

Con paso seguro, determinado, Draco se disponía a cruzar la barrera que separa la estación muggle del andén a Hogwarts. Libre de la carga de equipaje, depositado ya en un vagón por los duendes de la casa, toda su concentración estaba en obtener cuanto antes al objeto de su deseo.

Aunque una vocecita en su interior, y no de las silenciosas precisamente, le recordaba constantemente que en sus brillantes planes había prescindido por completo de la reacción de Weasley a sus intenciones. De todos modos, la idea de que pudieses negarse resultaba inconcebible; sangre de Veela o no, a un Malfoy nunca se le negaba nada.

Así que Draco se encaminaba decidido, mientras iba animándose a cada paso:

-Nada puede fallar.

(_Eso digo Napoleón en Rusia_.)

-Weasley no sabe lo que le espera.

(_De eso puedes estar seguro, pobre._)

-En cuanto cruce, lo veré y...

(_¿Crees que lo encontrarás tan fácilmente?_)

-Je, cómo si hubiesen muchos chicos altos, pelirrojos, de ojos azules y con pecas en el tren.

Draco cruzó la barrera con ansia, dispuesto a localizar cuanto antes a su "_presa_". Sin disminuir su paso, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando una cabeza roj...

-¡Cuidado, chico! ¿Te has hecho daño?

Draco sacudió la cabeza desorientado. ¿Cómo podía ser que sus triunfales planes hubiesen acabado con él a cuatro patas en el suelo del andén?

Desconcertado, Draco apenas escuchaba al hombre que parecía estar hablando con él.

-Ese ha sido un buen tropezón, chico, Aunque no me extraña. Creo que nunca he visto a nadir entrar con tanta ansia, tienes prisa por volver al colegio, ¿eh?

Draco intentaba recobrarse, pero había... algo que le aturdía. No podía precisar que era, ni que lo causaba, pero sentía los músculos tensos y una neblina llenaba sus sentidos.

¿Alguien lo llamaba? ¿Quién...?

-De todos modos uno debe mirar donde pone los pies, nunca sabes cuando puedes tropezar con un... ¡eh, es el jersey de Ron!

Intentando despegar su cabeza, Draco dirigió sus ojos instintivamente a lo que atrapaba sus pies. Ahí estaba, el jersey más horrible que había visto en su vida, de una color marrón desconcertante y con aspecto deshilachado.

¡¿Eso es lo que había arruinado su brillante plan!?

(_Sí, seguro. La culpa de que tu plan perfecto de seducción no vaya a funcionar es de un jersey viejo._)

-No se si mi hermano se enfadará contigo o no por encontrarlo, pero... anda, ven, deja que te ayude a levantarte.

Una mano desconocida apareció ante el rostro de Draco, incitándole a cogerla y levantarse. Una mano segura, varonil, con dedos largos, elegantes, fuertes...

Hogar... Paz... Deseo...

Un olor exótico y dulce. Picante y sereno.

Una sensación de despertar recorrió el cuerpo de Draco.

Lentamente, Draco levantó los ojos, devorando el cuerpo inclinado ante él.

Unas piernas largas, enfundadas en apretados pantalones oscuros que marcaban los fuertes músculos. Caderas escurridas que culminaban en una cintura estrecha. Los ojos de Draco continuaron recorriendo ávidamente su viaje hacia arriba, pasando por un estómago plano hasta llegar a unos increíblemente amplios hombros. Un torso fuerte y compacto resaltado por una camisa blanca y un chaleco de cuero abierto. Casi con reverencia, Draco acabó de levantar sus ojos y los fijó, asombrado, en el sonriente rostro situado ante él.

Una amplia sonrisa, ojos que chispeaban con diversión y curiosidad, un cabello largo recogido en una coleta que descansaba sobre uno de esos amplísimos hombros, un llamativo colmillo colgaba solitario en una oreja perfecta... Un rostro de rasgos fuertes y atractivos.

El rostro de un hombre alto, fuerte, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y con pecas.

(_¡Mamma mía!_)


	5. 5 Viaje al centro de la tierra

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: R

Nota del Autor: Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar el próximo capítulo.

Y espero que disfruten de éste.

Gracias.

Capítulo 5

VIAJE AL CENTRO DE LA TIERRA O ¡CUIDADO CON EL ESPEJO, ALICIA!

… y podríamos vivir en la Mansión cuando estemos en Inglaterra, a fin de cuentas no hace falta una casa aparte si casi nunca estamos en el país, pero…

(_Ejem.._.)

… nada de quedarnos con su familia. Me pregunto si su trabajo le permitirá viajar mucho, yo quiero viajar. Si no, puede dejarlo y padre…

(_Disculpa.._.)

… o, mejor aún, no hace falta que trabaje. Yo puedo encargarme de todo, el dinero no es problema. Viviremos…

(_Y si es niña la llamaremos Harriet_)

… felic… ¿qué?

_(Nada, nada. Tú sigue a lo tuyo. Como si estuvieses solo. Sin problema._)

Vincent y Gregory miraban asombrados a Draco. Durante los seis años que había asistido a Hogwarts todos los primeros días en la estación transcurrían igual. Ellos se encargaban de asegurar que el equipaje de Draco estuviese perfectamente colocado y luego iban a buscarle a su compartimento. Y tardasen lo que tardasen en encontrar a Draco, en el vagón de siempre, éste siempre los estaba esperando y no les criticaba por tardar. No mucho.

Entonces Draco les maravillaba contando todas las cosas fantásticas e importantes que había hecho durante el verano y les explicaba sus brillantes planes para arruinarle el año a Potter y sus admiradores. Después, siempre iban a buscar a Potter para burlarse de él y, por el camino, Draco les permitía intimidar a unos cuantos mocosos de primer año.

Pero este año las cosas no iban como deberían y eso les desconcertaba.

Cuando habían llegado al anden 9¾ las cosas ya habían empezado a cambiar…

Draco estaba en el suelo mirando, con una expresión en sus ojos que a Vicent le recordaba a Gregory antes de las horas de comida, a un hombre alto y pelirrojo que se inclinaba ante él.

Sin dudarlo, los dos muchachos se dirigieron raudos ayudar a su ídolo. A fin de cuentas, Draco siempre gritaba en ellos para que no lo tocasen y no iban a permitir a un extraño poner las zarpas sobre su estimadísimo jefe.

Empujando al hombre levantaron a Draco del suelo y, recogiendo su jersey, se lo llevaron casi en volandas a su vagón. Vincent giro la cabeza par asegurar que el hombre no les seguía pero éste se limitaba a mirarlos ir sorprendido hasta que se dirigió hacia un grupo de gente entre los que se encontraba ese amigo pelirrojo de Potter.

Pero desde que lo habían depositado en el vagón., Draco no había dicho ni una palabra. Se limitaba a mirar por la ventana, con expresión soñadora mientras abrazaba su jersey.

Vincent y Gregory estaban preocupados. ¿Cómo podían saber ellos lo que hacer si Draco no les hablaba?

-¡Ejem!... Draco…

-Mmm, sssí… -Draco los miró con ojos soñadores.

Vincent y Gregor se miraban entre sí, asustados.

-¿Vamos a dar un vuelta por los vagones? –Vincent mantenía la esperanza de restaurar la normalidad en su vida y seguir con el plan que el conocía.

-Mmm…, ¿para qué?

-Eh,… -Gregory miró aterrado a Vincent.

Esta situación empezaba a espantarle. A él no le gustaban los cambios. Nada de nada.

Vincent lo volvió a intentar.

Se negaba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

A fin de cuentas, se trataba de sus vidas allí.

-Draco… ¿te encuentras bien?

-Nunca me he encontrado mejor, gracias.

**¡¿Gracias!?** ¡Merlín, el mundo se derrumbaba!

(_Estupendo, Draco. Creo que has conseguido romper a los dos imbéciles.)_

Mmm,… ¿decías?

(_¡Agh! No, nada. Tú a lo tuyo, chaval. Sin problemas. Sigue, sigue._)

Gracias.

(_¡Oh, dioses!_)

* * *

**En otro vagón…**

-… y es genial. Mamá está contentísima. Charlie dice que estas Navidades también podrá venir a cassa, así que estará toda la familia junta. ¿No te parece genial?

Ron Weasley estaba exultante.

A un observador imparcial, y malicioso, podría darle la impresión de que incluso sus pecas saltaban de emoción. Pero el chico moreno que le escuchaba tenía una tarea en manos más importante que asombrarse ante la excitación de su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió, la gran esperanza del mundo mágico, el héroe predestinado desde antes de su nacimiento para vencer al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, estaba en proceso de provocarse un empacho de ranas de chocolate mientras fingía emoción ante lo que le contaba su amigo.

Lo cierto es que eran buenas noticias. Grandes, incluso. Bill Weasley, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, iba a ser el nuevo profesos de Defensa Contra Las Aretes Oscuras de Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela, había optado este año por contratar a alguien preparado y poco posible de inflingir el caos en la escuela, en vez de arriesgarse a una nueva catástrofe en forma de tartamudo compañero de cuerpo de un psicópata, megalómano narcisista, hombre lobo _/y, en opinión de Harry, el más inofensivo de todos/_, asesino camaleónico y/o directora de las juventudes nazis.

Bill había solicitado un año de permiso a los enanos de Gringotts, el gran banco del mundo mágico, donde trabajaba deshaciendo maldiciones, para ayudar a Dumbledore.

O eso es lo que decían. Harry había llegado al a conclusión de que lo que le contaban era la mitad mentira, y la otra mitad pura invención.

Todo ello, por supuesto, con la bondadosa intención de que él pudiese disfrutar de una adolescencia normal. _/O todo lo normal que puede ser la adolescencia de un aprendiz de mago que debe de salvar al mundo. Ninguna presión, ni nada./_

Él no debía preocuparse de nada por que ellos estabsan allí para protegerle, aunque Harry no recordaba que nadie hubiese intentado asesinarle antes de su ingreso en el lugar más seguro del mundo.

En ocasiones, Harry se sentía tentado a preguntar cual debía de ser el _sitio menos seguro_, y si no tendría él más posibilidades de sobrevivir allí.

Lo cierto es que tras los sucesos del año anterior, Harry había decidido que lo mejor para todos era fingir que él vivía feliz y tranquilo, dejando que los adultos se encargasen de su protección sin rechistar. Mientras él se dedicaría a observar y analizar sus movimientos buscando la información que, supuestamente, él era demasiado joven e inocente para saber. _/Algo que parecía no preocuparles cuando asumían que debía ser él quien luchase a muerte contra un mago poderosísimo y experoimentado. En eso no tenían ningún problema. Y luego hablan de amor./_

Ron estaba tan feliz de que su fantástico hermano fuese el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts que no se planteaba ningún motivo oculto.

Pero Harry, no.

Él no creía, ni por un instante, que Bill Weasley hubiese sufrido un repentino ataque de nostalgia por el calor familiar y abandonase su trabajo en Egipto _/que tan sólo las Navidades anteriores habá sido el trabajo más maravilloso y emocionante del mundo/_, para ir, voluntariamente, a encerrarse en un helado colegio escocés a dar clases a una manada de adolescentes hormonales.

No, no señor.

Él no se lo tragaba.

Bill era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y un experto en todo tipo de maldiciones, lo que significaba, para Harry, que la situación era bastante evidente. Todo formaba parte de un plan para protegerle sin que él sospechase nada.

Bill sería su guardaespaldas.

Voldemort no le había molestado en todo el verano. Algo que Harry no estaba seguro si se debía a su adquirido dominio de la Occlumencia, o si Voldemort intentaba calmarlecon un falso sentido de tranquilidad.

Pero esta vez él no se dejaría engañar. No iba a precipitarse. No señor. Había aprendido bien su lección. Voldemort estaba dispuesto a todo para matarle y Harry no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada que le facilitase la labor. Al menos, que se lo trabaje.

Harry se dedicaría a observar y analizar todos a su alrededor. Preguntándose siempre que estaba tramando Voldemort y que escondía Dumbledore. Nunca más le volverían a pillar desprevenido.

Seguiría al máximo el consejo de Moody: "_Siempre en guardia, Potter. Siempre en guardia"_.

Sí, este curso OjoLoco se sentiría orgulloso de él. Y sus amigos podían… Sus amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Harry estaba seguro que Hermione estaría muy orgullosa de él. Si se lo contase ahora, ella respaldaría su decisión de actuar como un adulto y de no precipitarse en las cosas hasta saber todos los detalles; o al menos, podría estarlo si conseguían sacar su nariz de la nueva, y actualizada, versión de la _Historia de Hogwarts_. Que ahora incluía un nuevo y fascinante apéndice _/palabras de Hermione/_ sobre la única aparición conocida dentro de los muros de Hogwarts.

Y Ron… bueno, Ron posiblemente le llevaría corriendo a la Sra. Pomfrey convencido de que sufría algún tipo de maldición. Luego se pondría rojo, sus pecas desaparecerían, y los gritos se oirían hasta en Hogsmeade. Cuando se calmase al cabo de un rato, o de un par de días _/una semana como máximo. Seguro/_, le respaldaría sin problemas.

Sí, podía contar con el apoyo de sus amigos. Y con su ayuda.

Y ese era precisamente el problema.

Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar que si debía intentar tener algo parecido a una vida normal, tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a Voldemort. Pero se negaba a tener que poner a sus amigos en peligro _/o en más peligro del que ya habían estado/_.

Por supuesto, cualquier insinuación de que se quedasen al margen vendría seguida de una exhaustiva investigación en la biblioteca en busca de todos los motivos históricos por lo que era una mala, mala, idea, y de una demostración "in situ" del explosivo genio Weasley que incluiría lesiones físicas.

No. Lo mejor era fingir que aceptaba la información que Dumbledore le daba y que se conformaba con dejarles manejar todos los asuntos, todavía afectado por la muerte de Sirius.

¡Ja! Él vigilaría y esperaría hasta el momento adecuado en que Labios de Serpiente se las pagaría todas.

A fin de cuentas, la venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío.

Ron Weasley observaba a su amigo con un mezcla de cariño y exasperación.

Otra vez.

Durante el verano Ron había observado como su amigo parecía superar la muerte de su padrino y recobrar su confianza en los adultos a su alrededor.Pero Ron no se dejaba engañar. Él no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry en esos momentos de introspección, pero no creía, ni por un momento, que Harry hubiese optado por ser dócil, de repente.

Ron sabía que Harry sólo tenía la intención de protegerles; así que, de momento, él callaba y se dedicaba a buscar formas de divertir y distraer a su amigo hasta que éste se diese cuenta de que era más inteligente incluirles a Herminone y a él en sus planes.

Y si tardaba mucho en darse cuenta… bien, un pequeño empujón, o dos, no podían hacer daño.

Harry Potter podía ser la esperanza del mundo mágico en su lucha contra Quien-tú-… contra Vold…, V…, bueno contra ése. Pero para Ron Weasley era, sencillamente, su mejor amigo. Y él debía de estar a su lado.

Pero cuando Harry se quedaba callado y pensativo, Ron no podía evitar observarle algo perplejo. Le parecía casi increíble que todo el mundo hubiese depositado sus esperanzas en él. No porque Harry no fuese un gran mago, ni nada de eso, sino que, en esos momentos, lo que él veía era un chaval de 16 años, desgarbado y con una necesidad urgente para un buen cepillo.

Según le había explicado Hermione, Harry era el prototipo de la figura del héroe romántico. Fuese lo que rayos fuese eso.

Ron sólo veía a su compañero de aventuras, un gran jugador de quidditch y su mejor amigo. A quien esperaba que se le atragantasen esas malditas ranas ya que no parecía dispuesto a compartirlas.

Ron era el primero en reconocer que había muchas cosas que él no sabía. Así que le había pedido a Hermione y Ginny qué demonios significaba lo de _figura_ _romántica_, pero sólo había conseguido que las dos se ruborizasen y lanzasen risitas mientras le miraban de reojo. Y cuando había preguntado de qué se reían, sólo había conseguido ¡más risitas! ¡Era de locos!

Esas risitas le habían estado volviendo loco todo el verano. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de alguna broma estúpida que Ginny le jugaba con la ayuda de Hermione. Podía sonar extraño, pero Hermione llevaba actuando todo el verano de una forma muy peculiar, juntándose con su hermana pequeña y actuando como si ella fuese… ¡una chica!

Era extraño y, en cierta forma, aterrador. Pero cuando había empezado a preocuparse de verdad había sido al pasar cerca de un grupo de chicas en la ciudad y ver que ¡pasaba lo mismo!

Él había estado preocupado pensando que, a lo mejor, se reían de su ropa.

Parecía que su cuerpo no sabía como para de crecer. Ya era tan alto como Bill. Y toda su ropa le había quedado pequeña.

Su madre había intentado alargarle todo lo posible los pantalones y aunque, al menos, había conseguido que le llegasen hasta los tobillos no había podido evitar las desgarraduras en las rodillas. Y que se le quedasen pegados.

A él le gustaban sus pantalones amplios, con espacio para llenar los bolsillos. Pero éstos daban la sensación de haber sido pintados sobre su piel y ni siquiera se atrevía a poner las manos dentro de los bolsillos, por si acaso.

¡Y las camisas!

Como si no hubiese hecho suficiente calor este verano, todas se le pegaban al pecho. Y por culpa de toda la práctica como guardián apenas cabía en las camisas de su hermano Charlie.

Era triste, pero de todas sus ropas lo único que todavía le resultaba cómodo era uno de los viejos jerseis marrones hechos por su madre. Tan viejo que había perdido incluso su famosa letra R. Lo había estado usando todo el verano, pero desde que habían llegado a la estación había sido incapaz de encontrarlo. Ron esperaba que su madre lo hubiese metido en su baúl y no que hubiese decidido que estaba demasiado viejo para llevarlo al colegio.

No. No había sido un verano agradable. No sólo había tenido que aguantar las miraditas y risitas cada vez que se cruzaba con un grupo de chicas, sino que cuando había llegado enfadado a casa, sus padres se habían limitado a sonreir entre sí y decir tonterías de cómo pasa el tiempo y cuanto crecen.

Los gemelos no había sido de mucha más ayuda, asegurándole que a ellos les encantaría que les mirasen y riesen. ¡Je, por supuesto! ¡Ellos fabricaban bromas! ¡Su trabajo era hacer que la gente se riese!

Pero lo de Ginny y Hermione había sio lo peor. No sólo sufrían de la misma locura si no que no podía huir de ellas en casa.

Y Harry estaba demasiado ocupando fingiendo que él no se preocupaba por nada, para ser de ninguna ayuda.

Ron había mantenido la esperanza de que al volver al colegio Hermione recuperaría la cordura. Y, de momento, Hermione actuaba tal y como se podía esperar, su nariz metida en un enorme y aburridísimo libro mientras ignoraba los tonterías de sus amigos. Eso ya era normal.

¡Sí, señor!

Ron tenía la sensación de que iba a ser un año bastante emocionante de por sí, sin necesidad de grupitos de niñas estúpidas detrás suyo, lanzando miraditas y risitas histéricas.

¡Preferiría aguantar a Draco Malfoy antes que a ellas!

Ron estaba decidido a pasar un buen año.

Disfrutaría de tener cerca a su hermano mayor.

Intentaría evitar que Hermione les conviertiese en parte del mobiliario de la biblioteca.

Dejaría que Harry siguiese pensando, un tiempo, que no sabía lo que planeaba.

Intentaría sobrevivir otro año a Quien.. a Vold… Vol… ¡Voldemort! Uf, por fin.

Y estaría allí para sus amigos por muy extraños, paranoicos y majaras que pareciesen.

Sí, Ron estaba seguro.

-¡Este va a ser un año genial!


	6. 6 Como agua para chocolate

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: RComentarios:

A **Anny Pervert Snape**, espero que estés más tranquila ahora. Esto es un Ron/Draco y así se quedará. Pero no impide poder jugar y confundir a los personajes¿verdad?

A **Vedda**, no se si sospechamos que Draco es Veela u otra cosa pero hay que ver la cantidad de gente que pensamos que el mocoso no es del todo humano, y cuando el río suena…

**Elinor**, hija mía, la paciencia es una gran virtud.

**Bbp**, me alegro que te guste como he descrito a Ron y espero que te sigas divirtiendo.

**Yumeko**, no se si podré actualizar muy a menudo, depende de la inspiración del momento, pero lo intentaré.

**Ashura**, me alegra haberte hecho reir. Gracias.

**Francesca**, espero que encuentres este capítulo tan divertido como los anteriores. ¡Diviértete!

Señores y señoras… que empiece el espectáculo:

Capítulo 6

COMO AGUA PARA CHOCOLATE

Bien, era ya oficial. Estaban asustados.

Realmente asustados.

Vincent y Gregory no sabía como reaccionar.

El viaje en tren había resultado desconcertante, por no decir más. Pero esto entraba en el reino de lo terrorífico. Y el resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin no parecían tomarlo mejor que ellos.

Draco Malfoy era una figura emblemática entre los miembros de su casa. Frío, impasible y cruel, un héroe para todos ellos imitar. Todos ellos querían estar con él, empaparse en su clase y su elegancia. Un Slytherin puro que no perdonaba nunca, no olvidaba jamás y siempre, siempre, obtenía su venganza.

Eh…, bien, casi siempre.

Pero no cabía la menor duda.

No podían equivocar los síntomas.

Draco Malfoy había perdido la cabeza.

Los alumnos de Slytherin lanzaban miradas preocupadas hacia su anterior ídolo, mientras especulaban cuales podían ser las causas para esta tragedia.

No, el cambio no podía deberse al encarcelamiento de Lucius Malfoy. A fin de cuentas, todos sabían que para el poder de los Malfoy el mero hecho de estar en la cárcel no suponía un impedimento en sus negocios. Sobretodo porque muchos de sus clientes estaban allí también.

Y tampoco podía haber vergüenza en ello ya que había sido capturado cumpliendo con las órdenes del amado y temido Señor Oscuro. Y aunque la mayoría de los jóvenes Slytherin no entendían muy bien la parte de _amado_, sí que sabían que sus padres estaban muy bien informados con el aspecto de _temido_.

Así que… ¿qué provocaba que el líder indiscutible de la casa estuviese mirando con ojos soñadores hacia la mesa de profesores mientras trazaba dibujos en su puré de patatas?

�¡Eso es un corazón?

Vincent y Gregory habían pasado del un estado de intranquilidad al puro pánico.

No cabía la menor duda.

Su amado jefe estaba enfermo.

Draco había pasado el viaje lanzando suspiros melancólicos cada dos por tres mientras abrazaba ese horripilante jersey. ¡Qué ahora llevaba puesto bajo la bata!

Incluso Vincent y Gregory eran capaces de reconocer que si un Malfoy usaba en público, aunque fuese bajo la bata, un jersey viejo y harapiento como ése, es que algo horrible estaba pasando.

Y en la mesa de profesores… ¿no era ése el hombre de la estación?

El resto de las casas de Hogwarts hacía su mejor para ignorar el murmullo de la mesa de Slytherin. Era preferible ignorar que cosas horribles y malvadas se debían estar tramando entre esos aspirantes a mortífagos, antes que correr el riesgo de llamar su atención y convertirse en su objetivo.

A fin de cuentas todos sabían que esa era la casa de la que había surgido Quién-Todos-Sabemos y de la que el arrogante y cruel Draco Malfoy era su cabecilla actual. No señor. Nada bueno podía decirse en esa mesa.

-Psss…, Pansy¿por qué dibuja Draco corazones en la comida?

Desde el otro lado del comedor, Harry lanzaba miradas disimuladas hacia la mesa de Slytherin y la de los profesores. Había un aura de inquietud sobre la mesa de Slytherin. Parecía que algo les preocupaba.

Y Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado tranquilo. No era normal.

Malfoy no había aparecido por su vagón para incitarles como normalmente. Y todavía no le había oído decir ningún comentario desagradable.

Ni tampoco agradable.

En realidad, todavía no le había oído hablar.

Sólo miraba fijamente en la mesa de profesores. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

Y parecía tener una mano bajo la bata, como tocando la ropa bajo ella. Y la otra mano… trazaba signos misteriosos en la mesa.

¿Un conjuro?

Pero ¿contra quién?

No podía ser contra él, había demasiados alumnos entre ellos y Malfoy ni siquiera intentaba hacer contacto visual con la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la mesa princ… ¡Bill!

¡Eso era!

Voldemort debía de haber descubierto, como Harry, que el verdadero motivo de la presencia de Bill Weasley en Hogwarts no era el de dar clase sino de proteger a Harry y cómo ya no podía contactar con Lucius Malfoy en la tabla de dirección le habría encargado a su diabólico hijo, Draco, que se deshiciese de él pensando que así sería más fácil atrapar a Harry.

Pero ahora que Harry sabía lo que tramaba Malfoy no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya.

Con todos los alumnos y los profesores presentes, Malfoy no haría nada que pudiese inculparlo, pero ,seguramente, ya había empezado a poner en marcha su maquiavélico plan aprovechando la euforia del banquete de bienvenida y que los profesores todavía estaban relajados y no prestaban atención.

¿Y por qué no estaban prestando atención?

Sinceramente, Harry se sentía decepcionado. Si Bill era su guardaespaldas no podía relajarse ni un momento. De acuerdo que debía actuar con discreción ya que se suponía que Harry desconocía su verdadera misión, pero ¡ese no es motivo para comer a dos carrillos y no enterarse de nada!

¡Por todos los dioses, Harry podía estar bajo ataque en esos mismos instantes y su guardaespaldas no se enteraría por que estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo pudín!

¡Agh!

-Eh, Harry, viejo amigo. Creo que puedes dejar de apuñalar esa salchicha. Dudo que la pobre intente nada ahora.

Harry miró a su amigo sorprendido¿de qué estaba hablando Ron?

Cuando su mirada bajó hasta su plato, Harry se sorprendió de encontrar que la sabrosa salchicha que había escogido para acompañar el puré era, ahora, un amasijo de carne pulverizada.

-Sinceramente, Harry, no creo que sea sano que te distraigas de esa manera. Piensa que ahora somos alumnos de sexto y debemos dar ejemplo a los pequeños…

-Hermione, creo que sería más piadoso si te limitases a golpearle en la cabeza.

¡Ron¿Cómo puedes decir esos? Tú sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para Harry y…

-Pues, en estos momentos, lo mejor para Harry parece ser destrozar su salchicha así que si él es feliz, déjalo estar.

-Ron, es increíble que seas tan irresponsable. ¿No sabes que…?

¡Hermione¡Es una salchicha¡La salchicha de Harry¡Si quiere machacarla es asunto suyo, no tuyo¡A ti te gustaría que te dijesen lo que tienes que hacer con tu salchicha?

Harry empezaba a preguntarse si Voldemort sería tan amable de intentar matarle ahora. Si no era mucha molestia. Por favor.

La discusión entre Hermione y Ron acaparaba la atención, no solo de la mesa de Gryffindor, sino de todo el comedor.

¡Ejem! Hermione, Ron… ¿hay algo que queráis contarnos?

Dean Thomas hacía un esfuerzo considerable por mantener una cara seria. Y no lo hacía nada mal hasta la intervención de su compañero Seamus Finnigan.

¡Por todos los diablos, Dean¡Déjalos en paz! Si Ron y Hermione quieren discutir sobre sus salchichas tienen todo el derecho del mundo- amablemente, Seamus se encaró a Hermione y Ron.- Aunque sería un detalle si guardaseis esas conversaciones para cuando estéis solos, chicos. Algunos intentamos comer aquí.

Albus Dumbledore se sentía feliz. Era maravillosos comprobar como, pese a todos los aspectos negativos del año pasado, los jóvenes conservaban sus esperanzas y alegrías.

Sí. No había más que escuchar las carcajadas que acababan de estallar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Aunque quizás debería avisar a la Sra. Pomfrey, ese color rojo en el rostro de la Srta. Granger no podía ser muy sano. Sería una lástima que tuviesen un caso de sarampión a principios del curso.

¿No es maravilloso ver como la juventud se divierte, mi querido Severus?

-Tanto como arrancarme los ojos con una cuchara, mi querido Albus.

¡Ah, querido! He echado de menos tu sentido del humor este verano.

-Sería el único…

¿Decías algo, Minerva, querida?

-No…no… ¿No deberías presentar al nuevo profesor a los alumnos antes de que acaben de cenar, Albus?

¡Oh! Tiene razón, querida. Toda la razón. Antes de que la euforia por reencontrar sus cuartos los arrastre de aquí.

-Más como las ganas de crear caos y destrucción…

¿Decías, Severus?

-Nada, Albus, nada. Estoy seguro de que los mocosos se mueren de ganas de saber a que nueva calamidad tendrán como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Mi querido niño, no hace falta ser tan negativo.

-Yo lo llamo realismo. Y, ahora, por favor, serías tan amable de proceder con tu discurso para que pueda retirarme a mis habitaciones. Ante de que tanta "alegría" me acabe de girar el estómago.

¡Oh, vamos, profesor Snape! Cualquiera que le oiga pensará que no disfruta enseñando a los niños.

-Siete años en mis clases, otros seis hermanos que han pasado por ellas, dos de los cuales, por desgracia, todavía tengo el dudoso placer de su presencia… ¿y usted, Sr. Weasley, sólo "piensa" que no me gustan los niños? Sí, tienes razón, Albus. Esta nueva adquisición será muy diferente de los anteriores gaznápiros que han ocupado el puesto. Ya puedo ver la diferencia.

- Bien, bien. Me alegra ver a mis profesores llevándose bien y trabajando en armonía. En fin, vamos allá.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó sonriente, e ignorante de las miradas escandalizadas por parte de su profesorado, dispuesto a dar la bienvenida a un nuevo curso maravilloso y, crucemos los dedos, tranquilo.

-Mis queridos niños y niñas, escuchadme con atención un momento. Antes de que os retiréis a vuestras habitaciones, quiero daros a todos la más calurosa bienvenida a Hogwarts y recordaos que aquí sois siempre todos bienvenidos. Tiempos oscuros se acercan, pero estoy seguro que, trabajando todos en común y manteniéndonos unidos, podremos vencer todos los obstáculos que surjan en nuestro camino. Y no dudéis, si veis que la alegría os abandona en recurrir a "Sortilegios Weasley", la nueva tienda de los hermanos Weasley donde hay diversión y alegría para toda la familia.

¡Albus!

¡Ah, sí, y recordaos que como todos los años, el señor Filch…

-Pse, Harry.

¿Sí, Ron?

¿Acaba Dumbledore de hacer propaganda de la tienda de mis hermanos?

-Eso parece, Ron.

-Ah. Bueno.

-…se me ha pedido que os recuerde que está prohibido el uso de magia en los recreos y en los pasillos. También, recordaos que, por favor, dejéis de tirar moneda en el pantano "Weasley" del piso superior. Parece ser que corre el rumor de que concede deseos contre la ¡ejem! integridad física y mental de los profesores. Pero, lo cierto es que el profesorado de Hogwarts sigue gozando de muy buena salud, como todo podéis comprobar…

¡Atchooo!

-…salud, Hagrid. Y dichas monedas aparecen atascando las tuberías de los lavabos. Así que es mejor que guardéis vuestro dinero. Estoy seguro que aquellos que gocen de permiso para visitar Hogsmeade podrán encontrar algo productivo para ver realizadas sus esperanzas en la nueva tienda de los gem…

¡EJEM!

¿Eh¡Ah, sí, Sr. Filch! El Sr. Filch ha sido tan amable de colgar una lista de todos aquellos productos, fabricados por nuestros encantadores Sres. Weasley, que están prohibidos en el colegio. Creo que dicha lista está en orden alfabético y alcanza ya la exitosa cifra de 107 artículos. ¿No es así Sr. Filch?

¡Oh, Merlín¿Por qué no me quedaría yo con Voldemort?

-Pse, Harry.

¿Sí, Ron?

¿Lo ha vuelto ha hacer?

-Eso parece, Ron.

-Ah. Bueno.

- Bien. Aclarado ya este asunto debo pasar, por fin,…

-Gracias.

-…a la presentación de nuestro nuevo y flamante profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: el Sr. William Weasley.

Sonoros aplausos resonaron por toda la sala, mientras Bill se puso en pie y saludó contento. Aplausos y vivas por parte de la mesa de Gryffindor. Suspiros y silbidos de la mayor parte del alumnado femenino, y alguno del masculino, y un extraño forcejeo en la mesa de Slytherin.

Crabbe y Goyle parecían evitar que Malfoy moviese las manos, mientras le tapaban la boca. Posiblemente para evitar que lanzase maldiciones y blasfemias contra un profesor, aunque fuese un Weasley.

¿Quién pensaría que esos dos zoquetes tendrían algo de sentido común, a fin de cuentas?


	7. 7 Ars amantis

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: R

Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso. Pero...¡al fin lo acabé!

Capítulo 7

ARS AMANTIS

Mmm¿y éste?

(_Nah. Te hacer parecer más bajito_)

Tienes razón. ¿Y así?

(_Pálido_.)

Bueno¿y con esto?

(_Me recuerdas a un boggart_)

¡Maldición¿Y éste?

(_Depende. ¿Quieres seducirle o provocarle un infarto?)_

¡Aaagh¡Tiene que haber algo!

Mmm, veamos…no, éste no,… tampoco, no,… no,…

Vincent y Gregory observaban horrorizados. Distintos trajes eran desechados y tirados descuidadamente por toda la habitación. Era un espectáculo espeluznante que no podían dejar de mirar con morbosa fascinación.

Bien, al menos lo poco que se podía ver en esos momentos: los pies de Draco.

Definitivamente, Draco parecía dispuesto a llegar hasta las profundidades de su armario en busca del traje perfecto.

¡Esto es¡Sí!

(_Felicidades, Draco. Ahora sólo tiene que salir del armario_.)

Estoy estupendo. Pero… falta algo… un pequeño detalle… ¿dónde está mi colonia?

* * *

-Ey, chicos¿os habéis enterado ya?- Seamus rebotaba eufórico frente la mesa de desayuno.

¿Qué pasa, Seamus?

¡Crabbe y Goyle están en la enfermería!

¿Qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué ha pasado?

No estoy seguro, pero Parvatti me ha dicho que Hannah le ha dicho que Lavander había oído…

¡Quieres decirlo de una vez!

Está bien, está bien. El rumor parece ser que estaban los dos abrazados en un rincón de su cuarto gimiendo que todo tenía que ser una pesadilla. ¡Dicen que lloraban y todo!

Mmm… ¿qué les habrá pasado?- aunque, Harry, ya lo sabía. Sabía que algo horrible había pasado.

¿Y a qué se referían con que era una pesadilla?- la expresión de Hermione indicaba que ella ya había empezado a desarrollar montones de teorías y contra teorías.

¡Oh, vamos, Hermione¿Qué importa?- Ron sabía que dejar que la mente paranoica de Harry y la inquisitiva de Hermione vagasen a su antojo supondría vivir en la biblioteca. ¡Era solo el primer día, Merlín!- Son Crabbe y Goyle. Puede ser que se hayan dado cuenta de que este curso tiene que estudiar o que en realidad sus...

¿Y Malfoy¿Qué ha hecho él? – para Harry era obvio. Malfoy tramaba de las suyas.

No lo se. Nadie ha dicho nada de él. Parece que Malfoy no se ha enterado de nada… Mirad, ahí está él.

Los ocupantes de la mesa de Gryffindor giraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde un tranquilo y sonriente Draco Malfoy untaba, felizmente, mermelada y más mermelada sobre una sobrecargada tostada.

Yo diría que no parece muy afectado por la dolencia de sus guardaespaldas.-murmuró Seamus.

No se, chicos¿no notáis algo raro en él?- a Harry no le engañaría, no.

¿Aparte de la tostada?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo.

Lo más seguro es que habrá sido él quien habrá torturado a Crabbe y Goyle- desconfió Harry.

¿Y por qué haría él algo así? Son sus guardaespaldas, no tendría sentido- replicó Hermione, lógicamente, por supuesto.

Posiblemente necesite un sujeto de pruebas donde practicar sus maldiciones antes de lanzarlo sobre su víctima indefensa- definitivamente, Harry estaba inspirado.

¡Oh, Harry! No seas tonto- despreció Hermione.- No se puede practicar magia oscura dentro de Hogwarts. Los protectores de la escuela están diseñados para evitar esos abusos. ¿Acaso nunca habéis leído _Historia de Hogwarts_?- ciertamente, en ocasiones, Hermione se preguntaba como se las habían apañado sus amigos antes de conocerla. Suerte tenían que ella estaba allí para ayudarles.

¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo si ya lo haces tú por nosotros?- se sorprendió Ron- Y, Harry, creo que deberías dejar de tomar café por las mañanas. No te sienta bien. Y a mí empieza a asustarme.

Tienes que estar bromeando, Hermione. Como si no hubiésemos visto muestras de magia oscura estos años- continuó Harry imperturbable. Él a lo suyo.

Oíd, chicos, creo que nos desviamos del tema aquí.- Seamus debía confesar que aquella penetración en la mentalidad de sus amigos era más bien espantosa.

Sigo pensando que Malfoy planea algo horrible.- Harry Potter no era alguien que cediera fácilmente.

No sé que decirte, Harry. A mí, personalmente, Malfoy siempre me ha aparecido extraño- para Neville resultaba evidente.

Pues a mí me gusta esta versión- defendió Ron.

Sus amigos le miraron asombrados.

¿Te encuentras bien, Ron?- se preocupó Harry.

¡Venga, Harry!- Ron se consoló pensando que, al menos, su amigo no sospechaba que él había sido maldecido- ¿No os habéis fijado que todavía no ha dicho nada desagradable a nadie?

Confía en mí, Ron, esto tiene que formar parte de algún plan suyo para despistarnos- y no iba a funcionar con él, por supuesto.

En este momento el único plan que parece tener es vaciar toda la mermelada en una tostada. Y se le ve muy feliz de hacerlo… Curioso.- Ron miraba intrigado a su supuesta némesis.

¿El qué? – preguntó Seamus.

Juraría que es la primera vez que veo a Malfoy feliz sin que implique dolor y humillación para otra persona. Casi parece agradable y todo.

¿Agradable¿Malfoy? – se horrorizó Harry.

¡Te has vuelto loco, Ron¡Es Draco Malfoy de quién estás hablando¡La plaga de nuestra existencia¡Quién hará lo indecible para vernos expulsados y humillados¡Quién...!

Oye, oye, calma. ¡Por todos los diablos, Hermione, calma! Lo único que digo es que todo lo que signifique que nos ignore está bien en mi libro. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, reaccionas como si hubiese dicho que me iba a casar con él!

No digas eso ni en broma, Ronald Weasley. Es de muy mal gusto- ofendida, Hermione recogió su bolsa y abandonó el comedor con la nariz bien alta.

Ron, Harry y Seamus la vieron irse, perplejos.

Ron se giró a su mejor amigo y digo:

Decidido. A partir de hoy, el café está prohibido tanto para ti como para Hermione.

Anda, chicos. Mejor vamos a clase antes de que Hermione se enfade más por llegar tarde.

Harry siguió a sus amigos fuera, pero no antes de lanzar un última mirada sospechosa en le goloso Slytherin.

Sí, algo estaba pasando. Y Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba detrás de todo. A él no iban a engañarle. No, señor. Él se mantendría atento a los detalles y pararía el maquiavélico plan de Malfoy. Con esa sonrisa de felicidad en su cara era obvio que tramaba algo increíblemente cruel y horripilante.

Ron estiró el brazo de su compañero mientras lo arrastraba decidido fuera del comedor. Harry tropezó cuando Ron se detuvo repentinamente frente a las puertas:

Oye, Harry¿tú no hueles algo?

* * *

¡Tengo un plan¡Tengo un plan¡Tengo...!

(_Sí, sí. Ya lo sabemos_)

¡Es un plan genial!

(_Yo lo dejaría en que es un plan, lo de genial..._)

¿Qué?

¿Acaso no piensas que funcionará?

(_Hombre, cosas más raras se han visto... aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo ninguna._)

Tú sólo estás celoso porque el plan se me ha ocurrido a mí y no a ti.

(_¿Eh?...no._)

Mira, no voy a dejar que me fastidies. Lo tengo todo calculado y controlado.

Mi aspecto físico es impecable. Todos los detalles han sido cuidados: cabello, ropa, colonia,... y si añades a eso mi arma secreta, no cabe la menor duda. No tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

¡Venceré!

(_Sabes, Draco, a veces me preocupa que no recuerdes si tienes que seducirle o matarle._)

Tonterías.

Vamos.

(_Como si tuviese opción de ir a otro sitio._)

Mi triunfo es incuestionable, imparable; mi victoria será indescriptible,...

* * *

... no puedo entenderlo. ¿Por qué?

(_Oh, vamos. No te lo tomes a sí. A fin de cuentas podemos volver a intentarlo._)

Pero... ¿por qué¿Por qué no ha funcionado?

(_Bueeeno... en mi humilde opinión... lo de la manzana al profesor está ya muy visto._)

* * *

Ey, Ron, Harry, Hermione.

Hola, Bill.

Hola, Bill.

Hola, profesor Weasley.

¡Hermione!

Vamos, chicos. Dejadla... decidme¿que os ha parecido mi primera clase?

¡Genial, Bill! Pero... espero que hayas tirado esa manzana. Estoy seguro que Malfoy la ha envenenado o algo- esa ofrenda sólo había servido para confirmar las sospechas de Harry de que Bill era el objetivo. ¡Ja, él lo había sabido desde el principio.

Vamos, Harry¿no crees que eso suena un poco paranoico?- en ocasiones Bill pensaba que la culpa era de todos ellos por depositar tanta responsabilidad sobre el pobre chico.- Sólo ha sido un gesto amable. Raro, pero agradable. Lo cierto es que ese chico no es como lo imaginaba.

No sé, Bill. Harry puede tener razón.- Ron no quería motivar más la paranoia de su amigo pero, a fin de cuentas, se trataba de su hermano.- Malfoy nunca es agradable con los profesores. Bueno, excepto con Snape.

Quizás quiera asegurarse que no le discriminaré porque él es un Malfoy y yo, un Weasley.- Sí, definitivamente. Semejante responsabilidad convertía a los pobres chicos en versiones juveniles de OjoLoco. Espeluznante.

Mmm, supongo que debe intentar asegurarse buenas notas. Y sabéis que Harry es siempre el primero de la clase en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- apuntó seria Hermione.

¡Estás bromeando, Hermione¿¡Crees que lo único que piensa Malfoy es en sacar mejores notas que yo?- exclamó Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo él se diese cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Malfoy¿Se habían vuelto todos ciegos o qué?

A ver, entonces, Harry, explícanos que quiere Malfoy- Hermione estaba indignada. Como si a su edad hubiese algo más importante que los estudios. Era increíble¿cuándo aprenderían Harry y Ron a ser más responsables?

Eh.., no sé.- No, Harry guardaría sus sospechas para él. No había necesidad de involucrar a sus amigos y ponerlos en más peligro.- Pero yo de ti, Bill, no me fiaría de Malfoy y lo vigilaría de cerca- a fin de cunetas, Bill estaba allí para protegerle. Él ya debía de haber imaginado que correría peligro por eso.

Si..., bien..., gracias por el consejo, Harry- quizás debería hablar con Dumbledore para encontrar una manera de ayudar a relajarse al pobre muchacho. Ese brillo en los ojos no parecía muy sano- ¿Y tú, Ron¿qué piensas?

¿No olíais algo raro en clase?

* * *

Ey, chicos¿os habéis enterado?- Seamus saltaba impaciente- ¡Crabbe y Goyle vuelven a estar en la enfermería!

Seamus¿tú cuándo desayunas?- Ron miraba asombrado a su hiperactivo compañero.

¿Otra vez?

¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió Hermione.

Parece que los han encontrado en el mismo estado que ayer. Parvatti dice que la Sra. Pomfrey ha tenido que encantarlos para poder calmarlos.

¡Os lo dije!- exclamó Harry triunfante- Malfoy tiene que estar haciéndoles algo.

Venga, Harry¿qué puede estar haciéndoles?- razonó Hermione- ¿Y por qué?

¡Yo que sé!- Harry sabía que él no se equivocaba. De acuerdo, no tenía ningún detalle. Pero no se equivocaba.- Es Malfoy, no podemos esperar nada bueno. Seguro que está tramando algo- ¡Estaba clarísimo!

De verdad, Harry, en ocasiones puedes ser peor que Ron- Hermione estaba convencida de que ella debía ser la única persona razonable en Gryffindor.

¡Oye!- Ron estaba ofendido. ¡Él ni siquiera intervenía en la conversación!

Tú ignórame, Hermione. Pero ya verás como, a diferencia de Ron, yo tengo razón.

¡Ey!- menudos amigos.

Yo solo digo, Harry, que no todo lo malo que pasa en el colegio tiene que ver con Malfoy. Tendrías que concentrarte en tus estudios y no dejar que Ron te distraiga.

Disculpad, pero estoy sentado aquí mismo- ¿por qué no podía él tener amigos normales?

Vamos, Hermione¿cómo quieres que piense sólo en los estudios? Tú sabes, también como yo, que...

Ron y Seamus miraban asombrados como sus dos compañeros abandonaban el comedor mientras seguían discutiendo.

Seamus miró a la pareja que se alejaba y giró a Ron:

Ron, compañero, creo que esos dos necesitan unas vacaciones. Urgentemente.

Dímelo a mí.- Ron dudaba entre golpear la cabeza contra la mesa o empezar a arrancarse el cabello.- Hermione está histérica porque, y cito literalmente: "sólo quedan dos años y no se nada". Y Harry está peor.- Mmm, quizás había alguna manera para poder permanecer inconsciente hasta que acabase el curso.

¿Y eso?

Oh, él no comenta nada. Pero está convencido de que hay conspiraciones por todos lados. Y que Malfoy va a intentar matarle en el momento menos pensado.

Los dos Gryffindors giraron hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde el futuro asesino estaba ocupado descuartizando en trozos manipulables un tomate.

¿Está silbando?- Ron optaba por no sorprenderse de nada. Era la única opción sana.

Quizás Harry tenga razón y todo sea parte de un plan de Malfoy para volvernos locos.- Para Seamus era mejor opción que considerar que sus compañeros de casa siempre habían estado locos y él, sencillamente, no lo había notado.

Seamus, viejo amigo, si algo he aprendido de Harry y Hermione es que intentar entender porque la gente hace lo que hace es buscarse problemas. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabemos,- que si Ron era sincero, era nada de nada- puede incluso que Malfoy esté enamorado.

Creo que prefiero la teoría del asesinato, es menos horrorosa.-Las cosas para Seamus eran más sencillas así.- Vamos, Ron, o llegaremos tarde.

Vamos. Por cierto, Seamus¿tú no notas un olor extraño?

Sí, pensó Seamus, definitivamente, más sencillas. Ridículas pero más sencillas.

* * *

Ey, chicos¿sabéis que...?

Crabbe y Goyle están en la enfermería- coreó la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ah,...-murmuró Seamus apagado- ¿ya os lo han contado?

Seamus, tras seis días seguidos la noticia pierde interés- adoctrinó Hermione.

Seis días seguidos en la enfermería... la crueldad de Malfoy no tiene límites- murmuró Harry incrédulo.- ¡Atormentar a sus propios secuaces!

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry!– exclamó Ron exasperado- No sabemos si Malfoy ha tenido nada que ver. ¡Míralo!

Draco Malfoy estaba concentrado.

Poco a poco, el montoncito de puré de patatas de su plato iba adquiriendo forma. Con zanahoria rallada en la parte superior y dos trozos de apio sobresalían de un supuesto torso abotonado con cerezas.

¡Ajá!- exclamó Harry triunfante- ¡Fíjate, Ron, un muñeco de vudú!

El resto de la mesa observó asombrado como Ron Weasley, prefecto de sexto año, intentaba abollar la mesa con la cabeza.

¡Ya está bien, Ron!- chasqueó disgustada Hermione.- Acabarás por estropear la mesa. Y tú, Harry, no seas ridículo. Para hacer un muñeco de vudú necesitas cabello y ropa de una persona, no verduras.

Si había algo con que uno podía contar en Hogwarts era con que Hermione Granger siempre podía aprovechar cualquier comentario para enseñar algo. Aún los comentarios que indicaban una necesidad urgente de poción calmante.

Aunque...,- Hermione añadió decidida- eso no quiere decir que Malfoy sea inocente.

¡Oh, no! Tu, quoque, Hermione? – la voz de Ron expresaba una combinación perfecta de desesperación y frustración fruto de una extensa práctica.

Es evidente, Ron.- Hermione empezó a recitar con precisión.- Primero: su aspecto es aún más impecable y cuidado que antes. Segundo: su atención atenta y cortés. Tercero: su constante solicitud de preguntas. Tercero: el abrillantamiento obsesivo de su insignia de prefecto. Y cuarto, lo más decisivo¡sus trabajos sobrepasan en seis pulgadas los míos¡Está clarísimo!

Ron empezaba a sospechar que la paranoia de Harry era contagiosa.

Neville preguntó fascinado, y aterrado, por la vehemencia de Hermione:

Hermione,... disculpa... pero¿qué significa todo eso?

Simultáneamente, Harry y Hermione contestaron decididos:

¡Quiere usurpar mi puesto!

¡Quiere seducir a Bill al lado oscuro!

Ahora Ron estaba convencido. Sus mejores amigos estaban completamente locos.

El resto de la mesa de Gryffindor variaba sus incrédulas miradas entre las expresiones decididas, para algunos obsesivas, de Harry y Hermione, y un Ron Weasley desesperado que intentaba romper la mesa con la cabeza mientras gemía:

¿Por qué a mí, dioses¿Por qué a mí?

Mientras el causante del desequilibrio nervioso continuaba decorando concienzudamente su puré de patatas al tiempo que suspiraba y lanzaba miradas nostálgicas hacia la mesa de profesores.

Sus compañeros de Slytherin se habían limitado a mantener una cierta distancia con su supuesto líder. Una cierta distancia grande. Una cierta distancia muy, muy grande. En pocas palabras: Draco Malfoy ocupaba un extremo considerable de la mesa mientras que el resto de Slytherins se amontonaba en el otro extremo, desde el que le lanzaban miradas confusas y aterradas.

Sí.

Hogwarts vivía tiempos extraños.

* * *

Ahhh.

(_¿Vas a seguir así todo el día?_)

Ahhh.

(_¡Por todos los...¡Draco, reacciona!_)

Ahhh.

(_¡Aagh!_)

Ahhh.

Ahhh.

No me quiere.

(_... vamos, Draco. No seas pesimista._)

Nada funciona.

Todos mis intentos han fracasado.

(_Bueeno,... sí... ¡pero eso no significa que debas rendirte!_)

Ni siquiera sabe que existo.

(_Eh... ahí creo que te equivocas_)

¿Tú crees?

Quizás Draco todavía podía conservar la esperanza.

(_Estoy seguro de que, tras esta semana, es completamente consciente de tu existencia._)

Draco sentía como la confianza volvía y su determinación resurgía. Quizás sí había esperanza.

¿Tú crees que se ha dado cuenta de mi belleza superior, mi brillante inteligencia y mi buena predisposición de carácter?

(_Hombre... de eso, exactamente..._)

La confianza empezaba a empaquetar y la determinación sufría un ligero hundimiento.

¿Y de que crees tú que se ha dado cuenta?

(_Yo... en fin... no sé... puede..._)

¿DE-QUÉ-SE-HA-DA-DO-CUEN-TA?

(_¿Quizáshayanotadoqueeresunpelotacompulsivoycreído?_)

La confianza cogía sus maletas y se mudaba con rumbo desconocido.

La determinación hacía sonar un himno final mientras arriaba las banderas y se hundía en las profundidades.

¡Oh, dioses, él me odia!

¡Nunca lo conseguiré!

(_Vamos, vamos, no está todo perdido_)

¿Te has vuelto loco!

¡Tú mismo acabas de decir que...!

(_Sí, si... pero aún tienes una oportunidad de girar las cosas a nuestro favor._)

¿Una oportunidad?

(_Es arriesgado pero puede funcionar_)

¿Qué es?

(_Debes tener en cuenta que es, posiblemente, nuestra única opción._)

¿Qué es?

(_Tú sólo tienes que relajarte y pensar que todo saldrá bien_.)

¿QUÉ ES?

(_... La sinceridad._)

¿La qué?

(_Sinceridad: es cuando no mientes y dices la verdad._)

¡Ya sé lo que significa!...

(_Si tú lo dices..._)

... lo que no entiendo es de qué me puede servir.

(_Bien, viendo que tus "sutiles" planes no han funcionado..._)

¡Eran unos buenos planes!

(_Siii, seguro_)

¡Lo eran!

(_Está bien, está bien... pero ya que está demostrado que no han funcionado¿qué tal algo más directo?_)

¡Eso es!

¡Un ataque frontal!

¡Él nunca se esperará que yo sea sincero!

(_Ni él ni nadie._)

¡Sí!

Sólo tengo que ir, directo, de frente ¡y declararme!

¡Es un plan genial!

Es digno de mí.

(_¡Ejem!... disculpa... ¿y yo qué?_)

¡Soy un genio!

(_Es agradable ver como a uno le reconocen el mérito_.)

Bien¿a que esperamos?

(_Yo a que lluevan ranas_.)

Iré hasta su despacho, pediré hablar con él y entonces... entonces...

Pse. Oye

(_¿Qué, genio?_)

¿Qué tengo que decir para parecer sincero?

(_¡Oh, señor, que los dioses nos protejan!_)

¡Oh, vamos!

No es como si hubiese tenido mucha práctica con eso¿sabes?

* * *

(_¡Quieres llamar ya a la puerta!_)

Espera un momento.

(_¡Llama!_)

¡No me metas prisa!

(_¡Llevas quince minutos mirando la puerta como un pasmarote!_)

¡Estoy pensando!

(_Menudo momento para empezar._)

¿Y si no funciona?

(_No lo sabremos hasta que llames¿no crees?_)

Sí, pero...

(_Mira, él ya piensa que eres raro. ¿Qué puedes perder?_)

¿Eso se supone que tiene que animarme?

(_Eso significa que llames ya._)

Per...

(_¡Llama!_)

Está bien, está bien.

No hace falta que te pongas así.

Impaciente.

(_¿Draco?_)

¿Sí?

(_Todavía no has llamado._)

¡Oh!

Vaya, que curioso.

(_Draco._)

Voy, voy.

TOC, TOC.

Bien, ya está.

He llamado. No está. Vayámonos.

(_¡Ni se te ocurra huir!_)

Pero...

¿Quién es? Ah, Sr. Malfoy, es usted. ¿Necesita algo?- Bill encontraba que el muchacho le resultaba bastante interesante. No era para nada como él se lo había imaginado. El había esperado encontrar una versión reducida de un Lucius Malfoy: arrogante y despectivo, pero el joven Malfoy le recordaba, curiosamente, a su hermano Percy.

Ho... ho... ¡ejem!... hola, profesor Weasley. Yo... esto, yo...

(_Venga. Ánimo._)

Yo est... estoi... yo...

(_Ya casi está. Lo estamos logrando. Sigue._)

Sí. Era un Percy con ropas costosas. Aunque...

Ey¿no es ese el jersey de Ron?

_(... eso no estaba en el plan_)


	8. 8 El arte de la guerra

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: R

N.d.A.: Disculpas por el retraso y gracias por vuestra paciencia

N.d.A (2)¡Gracias, Caro!

Capítulo 8

EL ARTE DE LA GUERRA

"Es todo culpa tuya"

(_¿Mía?_)

"Sí, tuya. ¿Cómo has podido confundirte de Weasley?"

(_¿Qué?_)

"Está claro que no puedo fiarme de ti."

(_Pero si fuiste tú quien…_)

"¿Y tus maravillosos planes?"

"¡Ja!"

(_¿Mis qué…?_)

"Está claro que no puedo depender de nadie…"

(_Draco…_)

"… a partir de ahora se acabó la delicadeza."

(_¿Delic…? Draco…)_

"Se acabaron las cortesías,…"

(_Draco_)

"… el trato dulce, el…"

(_¡Draco_!)

"¿Qué?"

"¿No ves que estoy ocupado?"

(_Creo que ya podemos dejar de correr._)

"¡Oh!"

"Bien."

"Gracias."

(_De nada_.)

…

(_Por cierto, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero en tu huída has pasado por encima de Crabbe y Goyle_)

"¡Yo no huía!"

"¡Un Malfoy nunca huye de nada!"

(_Ya. ¿Y cómo llamas a dar la vuelta y salir corriendo?_)

"…¿retirada estratégica?"

* * *

- ¡Ey, chicos¿Sabéis que…? 

- Crabbe y Goyle están en la enfermería. Otra vez- no cabía la menor duda de que la casa de Gryffindor era una casa unida.

- Ah¿pero a que ninguno sabe por qué?- Seamus estaba exultante. Esta vez no iban a fastidiarle. ¡Estas eran noticias nuevas!

- Hola, chicos –Neville se sentó al lado de Seamus.- Acabo de ver a Malfoy pasar corriendo por encima de Crabbe y Goyle. Raro¿verdad?... Seamus¿por qué lloras?

* * *

Los rayos del amanecer iluminaban la escuela. Gotas de rocío brillaban como perlas colgantes sobre las hojas. Las lechuzas lanzaban sus últimos ululatos antes de despedirse para descansar. Las jóvenes mentes disfrutaban de sus últimos instantes refugiadas en los brazos de Morfeo. Sus puras fantasías llegaban a su fin. Reinaba la tranquilidad en el edificio, tras una noche de calma y reposo para todos sus habitantes. ¿Todos¡No! Una mente resistía ahora y siempre frente al invas… /_Ops, disculpad historia equivocada_/ 

"¡Maldita sea¡Otra noche sin dormir!"

(_zzzzz_)

"Pse¿estás ahí?"

(_zzzzz_)

"….20, 21, 22…"

Draco ya había contado por milésima vez las grietas del techo. Venga a pensar lo cual hacía que el mantenimiento del colegio no inspirase mucha confianza. ¿A qué rayos se dedicaba Filch?

Los métodos clásicos se habían demostrado ineficaces…

"1 mortífago, 2 mortífagos, 3 mortífagos,… 15 mortífagos, 16 mortífagos,…"

Era la hora de encarar la verdad.

"El jersey es de Ron,…"

(_zzzzz_)

"¿qué hacemos?..."

(_zzzzz_)

"Bill era un Weasley, pero al menos era un Weasley poco Weasley…"

(_zzzzz_)

"pero Ron…"

(_zzzzz_)

"…y si además añadimos al Cicatriz y a la Libros…."

(_zzzzz_)

"aunque…un Malfoy sólo puede tener lo mejor…"

(_zzzzz_)

"así, debemos aceptarlo…"

(_zzzzz_)

"a fin de cuentas, la historia la escriben los valientes…"

(_zzzzz_)

"ha llegado la hora de ser sincero conmigo mismo…"

(_zzzzz_)

"¿qué tiene Ron Weasley de especial paras ser mi compañero?"

(_zzzzz_)

De repente, una luz brilló en su mente.

En la cama de al lado, Blaise Zabini tapó su rostro con la almohada.

Draco sonrió admirado ante su brillante deducción y su propia genialidad.

"El mero hecho de que YO lo haya elegido ya lo hace especial."

(_zzzzz_)

* * *

"…¿cómo crees tú que conseguiremos que Ron se de cuenta de que debe seducirme?" 

(_¿Cómo¿Qué¿Cuándo?..._)

"A fin de cuentas no debemos olvidare que un Malfoy nunca debe rebajarse a perseguir a alguien."

(_Creo que debo aprender a despertarme más temprano._)

-… ¿Sr. Malfoy? El objetivo de esta lección es aprender a transformar a alguien en nuestra imagen ideal; así que puede explicarme, porque la Srta. Parkinson es ahora una zanahoria moteada- la voz irritada de la profesora MacConagall resonó en el aula.

El resto de la clase de Slytherin y Ravenclaw miraba con asombro mientras una recién retransformada Parkison se acurrucaba sobre los aturdidos hombros de Goyle en su intento de huir del conejito de peluche que colgaba del extremo del sombrero de Luna Lovegood.

-¡Ops!

* * *

Draco salió de clase de Transformaciones con paso firme. Una idea estaba clara en su mente. 

"Ante todo debes aprender a conocer a tu enemigo."

(_¿Eh?_)

"Si debemos hacer que Ron me seduzca, primero tenemos que conocer todas sus debilidades."

(_Creo que me he perdido algo_)

"¿Quién puede informarme mejor sobre Ron?"

(_¿Su hermano?_)

"¿Potter?"

"¡No!"

(_¿Su hermano?_)

"¿Granger?"

"¡Ni hablar!"

(_¿Su hermano?_)

"¿Bill Weasley?"

"¡Por supuesto¡Soy un genio!"

(_Felicidades_)

"Como dijo el gran mago Sun Tzu: Ataca donde él está desprevenido, aparece donde tú no eres esperado."

(_Puedes estar seguro de que Bill no se lo espera_)

"Ahora¡a buscarlo!"

_(¡Ejem!_)

"¿Y ahora qué?"

(_Oh, nada, "genio", sólo que ya estás delante de su puerta._)

"Oh…"

"Soy brillante hasta sin darme cuenta."

(_Si, eso es lo que yo estaba pensando._)

* * *

Cuando Bill Weasley había aceptado el trabajo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ante la insistencia de Dumbledore, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. 

La inquietud provocada por la situación actual en el mundo mágico, unida a los problemas propios de la adolescencia; un Gryffindor dando una asignatura con fama de maldita al mismo tiempo que tratando con hijo s de mortífagos;… No, Bill había sabido al aceptarlo que no iba ser fácil, pero nada le había preparado para aquello:

-….supongo que ya comprenderás la gran ventaja que supone mi elección para Ron.

Bill asintió perplejo, sin dar muestras de no entender nada de lo que se le decía. Para empezar el hecho de que, en esta ocasión, el hijo de Malfoy no hubiese salido corriendo ya era sorprendente; pero Bill se había preparado para escuchar el típico discurso sobre la conveniencia de unir al bando del Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué más podía esperar uno del hijo de la mano derecha del Quién No Debe Ser Nombrado?

Pero, poco a poco, y tras recuperar de la inicial confusión, Bill empezaba a vislumbrar el contenido real del monólogo con el que se le bombardeaba. Parecía que, en realidad, se le estaba adoctrinando sobre las extensas maravillas que su hermano Ron¡su hermano pequeño, gozaría si era capaz de reconocer su inmensa fortuna al ser elegido por un Malfoy como su compañero para toda la vida. Concretamente el joven y pequeño Malfoy que tenía delante, quien en opinión de Bill había pasado de un ligero parecido a Percy para convertirse en un extraño cruce entre Lucius Malfoy y esa extraña chica de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood.

-…tanto en posición y prestigio, debe suponer una gran ventaja. No tan sólo para él, sino para toda tu familia.

El tono de Draco oscilaba entre asquerosamente condescendiente y repugnamente generoso; mientras Bill oscilaba entre una visita de urgencia a la Sra. Pomfrey y arriesgarse a una sanción por darle una tunda al trasero a un alumno.

-Bien, me alegra comprobar que comprendes la situación y hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. Ya me notificarás cuando lo hayas solucionado. Adiós.

Mientras Draco abandonaba el aula, Bill seguía petrificado en su postura y se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para que Dumbledore contratase a un psicólogo.

En el pasillo, un grupo de impresionables alumnos de primero se aferraban apiñados unos a otros, aterrados tras la horrible visión de un Draco Malfoy riendo maníacamente mientras brincaba pasillo abajo.

"¡Ya está todo arreglado!"

(_¿Ah, sí?_)

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Una vez Weasley le explique la situación a Ron todo quedará solucionado."

(_Que los dioses nos cojan confesados_)

"¿Estás insinuando algo?"

(_¿Yo? Nooo_)

"¡Ah!"

"Mejor"

(_Pero…_)

"Ya empezamos."

(_Es solo una idea_)

"Si, si, si."

(_No tienes ni por qué escucharme…_)

"¡Ojalá!"

(_Oye, si nos vamos a poner así…_)

"¡Quieres decirlo ya de una vez!"

(_Está bien, está bien. Por los dioses, que impaciencia._)

"¡Ejem!"

(_Quizás no deberías confiar sólo en la ejem probabilidad de que Ron haga caso a su hermano._)

(_Si es que el pobre se ha enterado de algo de lo que has dicho_.)

"¿Qué dices?"

(_¿No deberíamos asegurarnos pidiendo consejo a alguien¿Por si acaso? A fin de cuentas Ron no es muy ejem razonable que digamos._)

"Mmm."

"Quizás tengas algo de razón."

(¿_Sólo algo?_)

"Siempre es mejor controlar todos los detalles."

"Y no puedo confiar que los otros lo hagan también como yo. Los pobres no son perfectos."

(_…sí, algo así. Seguro._)

"¿Quién tiene bastante categoría para que yo le confíe?"

(_¿Snape?_)

"Dumbledore es inútil. MacConagall ridículo…"

(_¿Snape?_)

"Hagrid…¡patético!"

(_Snaaapeee_)

"Lupin no est…"

"Un momento."

"¿Lupin?"

"¡Eso es¡Snape!"

(_A veces me pregunto por que me molesto._)

"¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?"

(_A mí no me mires. Yo me rindo._)

"Snape es perfecto"

"No sólo es un viejo amigo de mi familia y jefe de Slytherin, sino que ya tiene experiencia en esto"

(_Esto es nuevo. ¿Snape tiene experiencia seduciendo a Gryffindors?_)

"Oh, vamos. ¿No recuerdas?"

(_Te refieres a…_)

"Por supuesto no es el mismo caso, pero hablamos también de de casas rivales, antipatías personales, y amigos odiosos."

(_Y al menos tú cuentas con una ventaja.)_

"¡Exactamente!"

…

"Esto… ¿qué ventaja?"

(_Qué Ron no se transforma cada luna llena en un monstruo que quiere destriparte._)

"Ah, cierto."

…

"Eso debe de ser un problema en una relación¿no crees?"

(_Hombre, que quieres que te diga. Algo peludo sí que resulta_.)

Años después los alumnos de Hogwarts contarían a los aterrorizados niños de primero cuentos sobre una risa diabólica que resonaba en las profundidades del castillo.

* * *

-¿Profesor Snape? 

-¿Sí, señor Malfoy?

-Usted digo que podía venir a hablar con usted,… si sentía la necesidad de… consejo¿lo decía usted en serio, señor?

-Por su puesto, señor Malfoy. Usted no es sólo un alumno de este colegio, es también un miembro de mi casa y, por tanto, mi responsabilidad.

-Entiendo…, entonces¿puede usted… bien, yo quiero sab… en fin…?

-Creo que sería mejor que mantuviésemos esta conversación en el interior de mi oficina¿o prefiere conversar aquí, en medio del pasillo?

-¿Eh¡Ah, sí! Por supuesto, disculpe, señor.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, para poder llevar a cabo una conversación sugeriría que usted se plantee hablar.

-¡Oh! Sí, bien… verá… esto… esto es un poco vergonzoso para mí, señor.

-¿Vergonzos..? –_"oh, dioses, Merlín me libre de adolescentes y sus hormonas" _–Creo que ya se cual es su problema, señor Malfoy.

-¿De verdad¡Es estupendo, yo no sabía a quién preguntar y no pensé que mi padre fuese la persona más indicada teniendo en cuenta que...

-En eso se equivoca, señor Malfoy.

-¿Señor?

-Sé que puede resultarle incómodo pero, en realidad, es precisamente su padre el más indicado para facilitarle… información sobre su¡ejem, problema-_"y además de quitármelo de encima, siempre es bueno si ayuda a avergonzar a Lucius"._

-¿Mi padre¿Está usted seguro? Yo no creo que…

-Mire, señor Malfoy, estoy seguro que todo esto le debe parecer vergonzoso pero le aseguro a usted que lo que está experimentando es perfectamente normal.- _"por favor, muchacho, hazme caso y ves a atormentar a tu padre"_

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, -_"sí, vete"_- ¿no creerá usted que es el primer estudiante en venir a verme con este tipo de… sentimiento?

-¿No soy el primero?

-Por de contado, que no.-_"a mi desgracia"._

-¿Quién¿Quién ha venido?

Snape miraba estupefacto como el muchacho se levantó bruscamente y empezó a gritar enojado.

Cuando él había encontrado al joven Malfoy ante la puerta de su oficina, había lamentado su acción de ofrecerse para ayudar al muchacho. No que él tenía nada en contra del chico, a pesar de quién era su padre. No había que negar que Draco Malfoy era un muchacho orgulloso y arrogante, como uno esperaría del único hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy. Pero, a pesar de sus continuas burlas respecto a Potter y sus amigos, Snape nunca había podido observar verdadera maldad en el niño.

Verdaderamente, su oferta de hablar con el muchacho había tenido dos motivos. Uno era el hecho de que ser amable al hijo de un mortífago era asegurar su cobertura ante Voldemort, y si dicho mortífago era Lucius Malfoy, uno de sus servidores más poderoso, la hacía doble segura.

Pero el otro motivo era la posibilidad de orientar al chico hacia un camino diferente al de su padre. A fin de cuentas, era un Slytherin, de su propia casa. Y no vendría mal demostrar a todos esos Gryffindors santurrones que no todos los Slytherin eran magos oscuros por definición.

Así que, cuando había visto al muchacho, se sentía obligado a permitirlo entrar y hablar con él. Aunque tras una reunión con el profesorado de la escuela que había consentido, en su opinión, en una sarta de tonterías sobre motivar a los alumnos y la elevada tasa de calderos volados por Neville Longbottom¡cómo si él tuviese la culpa! El chico era un peligro, no sólo para sí mismo sino para cualquiera que tuviese la desgracia de estar a su alrededor. ¡Desde cuando podía uno conseguir hacer volar una simple Poción Contra el Resfriado!

En fin, el había decidido armarse de paciencia y escuchar a su alumno quejarse de cualquiera de las miles de tragedias existencialistas que acechaban a los adolescentes. Pero cuando observó la incomodidad y el nerviosismo del chico, dos estados que uno nunca pensaría notar en un Malfoy, dedujo que la conversación parecía destinada a temas más relacionados con el..¡ejem, despertar de las hormonas que con preguntas trascendentales sobre el bien y el mal.

Por ello había decidido quitárselo enseguida de encima e indicar que Lucius debía ser la persona más adecuada para aconsejar al chico sobre el tema. ¡Ni Albus le podía obligar a tener una charla sobre sexo con un adolescente repleto de hormonas locas!

Aunque esperamos que la chica en debate no sea la señorita Parkinson porque… ¡eww, no! Si algo se podía considerar una virtud en los Malfoy era su apreciación por la belleza, así que debía tratarse de otra estudiante que trastocaba al muchacho.

Pero nada de todo esto justificaba al alumno enfurecido que había empezado a recorrer su oficina a zancadas, mientras murmuraba:

-¿Quién más puede ser¿Crabbe¿Goyle?...no. Definitivamente, no. Esos dos ni siquiera son capaces de identificar su propia especie.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que debería usted…

Draco siguió moviéndose, ignorando completamente la presencia de su profesor, mientras pensaba quién podía estar compitiendo con él.

-¿Zabini? Sí, él podría… pero no. El nunca se mezclaría con un… ¿Alguien de su casa, entonces?... pero ellos no vendría voluntariamente a hablar con Snape ni muertos, así que…

-¡Señor Malfoy!- chasqueó Snape.

Empezaba a irritarse. El muchacho parecía haberse trastornado por completo y, sencillamente, él no entendía nada.

Draco saltó ante el grito y se giró, sobresaltado. Había olvidado por completo donde era, y ante quién era. Pero su estado de nervios no le permitía recobrar su frialdad habitual.

Le había estado dando muchas vueltas antes de armarse de valor y venir a hablar con el profesor Snape y la posibilidad de que alguien más estuviese interesado en lo que él consideraba como suyo, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Así que, estalló.

-¡Dígame quién es!

-¿Qué? –Snape no cabía en sí del asombro.

Definitivamente, el pobre muchacho se había trastornado por completo. No sólo se atrevía a gritar en sus oficinas sino que también osaba darle órdenes¡a él! De acuerdo que Snape ni siquiera sabía de que hablaba el chico, pero aún así…

Armándose de paciencia y pensando que, quizás, sería aconsejable no trastorna más a quien, indudablemente, ya sufría un ataque de nervios, intentó un tono razonable y tranquilizador. Dentro de sus posibilidades, por supuesto.

-Señor Malfoy,… creo que debería usted sentarse y respirar profundamente. Intente calmarse y podremos solucionarl...

-¡No¡Usted no lo entiende! –le interrumpió Draco. Su tono ya no era de enfado, empezaba a sonar desesperado.

-Mire, señor M…, Draco. Estoy convencido de que esos… sentimientos, pueden resultar un poco… molestos, pero eso no significa que…

-¿Molestos¿Molestos¡Usted no tiene ni idea! Todo el verano¡todo! Con esos estúpidos sueños cada noche. Y luego la carta… y descubrir que… y entonces… pero¡no! Yo soy un Malfoy y nosotros decidimos lo que deseamos, sin importar nada más. Pero estar delante, todos los días… y no poder tocar… y… ¡no importa! Ya he decidido y nadie¿entiende¡nadie me quitará lo que es mío!

Severus Snape había estado completamente seguro de muy pocos hechos en su vida, pero esta situación entraba de lleno en uno de ellos. Draco Malfoy había perdido la chaveta. Por completo.

Draco respiraba profundamente, intentando controlarse. A su asombro, el afirmar su reclamo en voz alta, ante otra persona, le había ayudado a calmarse. Y a ver las cosas más claras, no importaba lo que dijese u opinase la gente, o su padre, esto era lo que el quería, lo que necesitaba. Y lo iba a tener.

Con esto fijo en su mente, se giró hacia su profesor, quien permanecía en su silla mientras lo miraba con expresión de asombro, e inclinándose levemente hacia él, se pronunció con todo el orgullo congregado de generaciones anteriores de Malfoy en su voz:

-Me disculpo por este pequeño arrebato, profesor, y le aseguro que no volverá a suceder. Le agradezco su tiempo pero creo que será mejor que tengamos nuestra charla en otro momento más… adecuado. Pero, antes…

Y, acercándose más, Draco clavó sus ojos en los de su profesor. Su voz convertida en un susurro firme:

-Quiero que esto quede bien claro. Dígaselo a quien sea: Ron Weasley es mío, y sólo mío. Y si osa rozarlo siquiera, haré que lamente el día en que nació. Que tenga un buen día profesor, y gracias por su atención.

Irguiéndose orgullosamente, Draco abandonó la oficina.

Snape estaba paralizado en su silla. Él era un hombre duro, que había visto y hecho cosas horribles, que cada día se jugaba la vida mintiendo ante las mismas narices de Lord Voldemort¡que incluso se había enfrentado a un Albus Dumbledore con sobredosis de azúcar! Pero, por un momento, oyendo a un chico pequeño de 16 años, había sentido un temblor de puro pánico recorrer su médula. En los ojos fríos del muchacho había ardido una llama salvaje y oscura que prometía horribles tormentos a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino.

Un momento.

¿Weasley?

¿RON WEASLEY?

¡Oh, Merlín! Esto iba a representar problemas, muchos problemas.

Sintiéndose un poco inestable, Snape se levantó dispuesto a encontrar a Albus y notificarle este nuevo acontecimiento en la locura diaria que representaba el manicomio de Hogwarts. ¡Al menos sorprenderemos a ese viejo sabelotodo!

Planteándose su explicación, Snape se dirigió, cabizbajo, hacia el despacho del director, ignorando a los alumnos con quien se cruzaba y quienes le miraban asombrados.

No andando a zancadas rápidas, sino arrastrando los pies, como intentado retrasar lo máximo posible el llegar a su destino. No con la cabeza orgullosamente levantada y deslumbrando en todo ser vivo, y algunos fantasmas, sino cabizbajo. No con los labios fruncidos en una perpetúa mueca de desagrado y con un sarcástico comentario rápido en chasquear e reducir a lágrimas a inocentes alumnos, sino suavizados mientras murmuraban comentarios que los atónitos alumnos no podían descifrar.

El rumor corrió rápidamente por toda el recinto.

¡Algo horrible había debido de pasar, si conseguía trastornar incluso a Snape!

Y, loado sea Merlín, que ningún alumno pudo entender los murmullos de su profesor, sino el pánico habría estallado repleto por toda la escuela.

-Mmm, me pregunto si en los monasterios muggles aceptarían a un mago retirado, ex profesor de pociones, ex espía y ex mortífago.


	9. 9 Una proposición indecente

Título: LA Vuelta al Mundo en 80 Días, o Cómo Arruinar Una Vida Perfecta.

Author: MAINE

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron

Rating: RN. del A.: _para todos aquellos que han tenido tantísima paciencia._

Capítulo 9

UNA PROPOSICION INDECENTE

Cuando eres la más joven de siete hermanos¡y la única chica!, tienes que aprender a hacerte respetar sino quieres que seis sobreprotectores e insoportables hermanos mayores controlen cada detalle de tu vida. Virginia "Ginny" Weasley estaba acostumbrada a pelear para conseguir salirse con la suya: en casa jugando con sus hermanos a las muñecas /en caso de negativa: recurrir a mamá/, en el colegio donde cualquier chico que le sonriese acababa acosado e interrogado /en caso de no dejarla en paz: recurrir a mamá/, en una tienda para evitar vestidos desde el cuello hasta los pies /en caso de mogijatería: recurrir a ma... ¡Mmm!, quizás debería probar algo nuevo./

Sí, Ginny no era el tipo de chica que se asustara fácilmente pero ser llamada al despacho del director representaba el tipo de situación en que "recurrir a mamá" podía ser más peligroso que benéfico.

Lo primero era averiguar porqué motivo la llamaban. A fin de cuentas, a diferencia de sus hermanos [excepto Percy, por supuesto. Nunca debe olvidarse uno del inmaculado expediente de San Percival, ella no era conocida por meterse en líos.

A ver¿qué podía ser?

¿No entregar el ensayo de Herbología?... No, eso significaría detención, nada más.

¿Saltarse la queda del miércoles?... Nah, sería McGonagall quien querría hablar con ella.

¿La escapada con Luna al Bosque para ver unicornios? ... Detención otra vez. Con Hagrid¡ick/¡Oh, vamos! Hagrid es adorable pero su idea de animales inofensivos... ¡espeluznante!/

¿Sustituir el champú de Parvatti por miel?... McGonagall otra vez. /Y después de todo no sirvió para endulzar nada a la pobre chica./

¿Pintar "Parkinson es un troll" en los lavabos?... ¡Rayos!, eso supondría detención con Snape /aunque nadie podría decir que fuese una mentira./

¿Cambiar los ojos de salamandra por canicas?... Snape otra vez /¡Merlín, ese hombre debía de tener los calderos más limpios de toda Inglaterra!./

¿Hacer desaparecer la cámara de Colin?... No, McGonagall también.

Acaso...

Y si...

No, no podía ser, pero...

¿Cómo...?

Aunque si...

Quizás si ella no...

¡Oh, dioses!

¡La habían descubierto!

¡No debía de haber usado la cámara de Colin para fotografiar al equipo de Ravenclaw en las duchas!

¡Iban a expulsarla¡Mamá la mataría¡Ron moriría de vergüenza¡Los gemelos...¡Los gemelos estarían tan orgullosos¡Aah!

¿Cómo podían haberla descubierto? Había sido muy discreta, se había asegurado de que nadie la viese.

¡Era el final!

/¡Rayos, debería haber cobrado más por esas fotos!/

- Entre, señorita Weasley.

/Allá vamos./

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el otro extremo del colegio...

-¡Ey, chicos¿Habéis oído las últimas noticias?

-¡Hola, Seamus! –respondió un coro de Gryffindors supuestamente estudiosos.

-Dicen que han llamado a Ginny al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Ginny? –preguntó Ron curioso. -¿Estás seguro¿Mi hermana Ginny?

-¿Y sabes que quiere Dumbledore? –inquirió Harry rápidamente.

-Eh..., no. Pero Dean dice que quince minutos antes él vio a Billy yendo hacia el despacho.

-¿Billy? –se sorprendió Ron.

-Hmmm, curioso –murmuró Harry.

-¡Oh! Y Terence me ha asegurado también que han visto a Snape murmurar cabizabajo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿¡Sanpe¿¡Cabizbajo!? –eso superaba la imaginación de Ron.

-Mmmm, sí, es posible que... –Harry seguía elucubrando hacia destinos desconocidos.

-Sabía que no debía de vender las fotos tan caras –murmuró Hermione con la cara sumergida en un enorme tratado.

-¿Qué fotos? –exclamaron Harry, Ron y Seamus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El despacho de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, engañaba así como el resto del colegio. La estrecha escalera de caracol hacía pensar en una habitación pequeña y oscura, sensación que quedaba anulada por los grandes ventanales y por la cantidad de material que Dumbledore había conseguido recaudar en sus años de dirección.

Ginny estaba convencida de que la habitación sería el sueño de su padre y la pesadilla de su madre.

Libros amontonados por todos lados, enormes sillas con colgaduras, candelabros casi uno encima de otro, pensieves, bolas de cristal,... y eso sin contar lo que había sobre la mesa de Dumbledore: plumas de colores llamativos con tinteros estrambóticos, abrecartas de empuñaduras fantásticas, folletos de productos Weasley, informes esc... ¡productos Weasley!

-Pase, pase, señorita Weasley. Estábamos esperándola.

¿Estábamos¿Quién...?

-Hola, Ginny.

¡Glups¡Billy¡Y tan serio! Problemas, eso solo podía significar problemas. Y de los graves.

-¿Cree que será capaz de entrar y cerrar la puerta, señorita Weasley?¿O eso excede sus capacidades?

¡Snape, también¡Y tan... tan...! Bien, "tan" como siempre. A fin de cuentas, lo extraño en Snape sería una sonrisa en vez de su amarga expresión usual.

Aunque conociendo su historia se podía entender; claro que se suponía que ella era "demasiado tierna e inocente" /palabras de su madre/ para saber algo respecto "amores cruzados" /otra vez palabras de su madre./

¡Cómo si ella hubiese querido escuchar!

Buenooo... Sí.

¡Ey¿quién podía culparla? Los Cotilleos sobre Profesores debería ser asignatura imprescindible para cualquier alumno que se preciara.

Y no se la podía culpar si, casualmente, ella tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta de la cocina aquella vez que sus padres habían estado hablando sobre el profesor Lupin.

Para un tipo viejo no estaba nada mal.

Pero Bill y Snape, juntos, en el despacho de Dumbledore solo podía significar problemas, graves problemas para la "tierna e inocente" Ginny.

Tiempo para medidas desesperadas.

No quedaba más remedio que recurrir al manual '_Cómo evitar ser castigado hasta los 90 años_' de los gemelos:

REGLA 32: Poner cara inocente y negar, reiteradamente, estar en el país en el momento de los hechos.

-Bien, señorita Weasley, estoy seguro de usted está impaciente por saber el motivo por el cual la hemos llamado.

-Eh... yo...

-Oh, tranquila, señorita Weasley, le puedo asegurar que usted está en ninguna manera obligada a ofrecerse...

¿Ofrecer¿Ofrecer qué?

-Siempre puedes decir que no, Ginny –intercedió Billy seriamente.

-Exactamente¿por qué debo estar yo presente en esta "reunión"? –se quejó Snape.

-...pero en cuanto usted comprenda la importancia; qué digo importancia; la trascendencia de su misión...

¡¿Misión!?

-No tienes porque hacerlo, Ginny.

-¿Debo estar yo aquí?

-...piense tan solo en todo el bien que de ello puede derivarse. ¡Ah, el amor! Cómo olvidamos todos la fuerza de esa innegable magia...

¿Am...¿Amor¿Pero qué...?

-No estás obligada a hacerlo, Ginny.

-Y yo sigo aquí¿por qué?

-... como los lazos entre las casa se entrecruzaran y forjaran nuevos destinos. Destinos que están en nuestras manos nutrir y confortar...

¡Oh, Merlín¿¡Destinos!?

-No debes forzarte a hacerlo, Ginny.

-Recuerdo que sigo aquí. Y no me gusta.

-... ya que juntos, con amor y comprensión, la felicidad se extenderá hasta derramarse en todos los corazones. ¡Ah. sí! Depende de nosotros, de todos nosotros, cobijar y proteger tales dones, tal y como nuestras queridas palomas...

-No creas que debes hacer... ¡¿Palomas?!

-Por favor¿por qué sigo yo aquí?

-... y estoy seguro de que usted, señorita Weasley, con su joven y amoroso corazón concordará en la importancia de su colaboración¿verdad?

... ¿Me toca hablar?

-Recuerda que no estas obligada a hacerlo, Ginny –repitió, otra vez, Billy.

-Y yo recuerdo que sigo sin querer estar aquí –insistió, sin mucho éxito, Snape.

Veamos¿qué posibilidades de salir cuerda de aquí tenía si decía no?

-... ¿sí?

A fin de cuentas quien no se arriesga no gana.

-¡Estupendo, señorita Weasley! Estoy seguro de que él se alegrará de contar con su ayuda.

¿Él?

¿Cuándo había aparecido un "Él" en la conversación?

-Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí. –Un lamento surgió de las sombras de una esquina del despacho.

Ginny giró rápidamente hacia la voz lastimosa y... Sí, allí, en un rincón, encogido, con cara de haber sido totalmente humillado, estaba... ¡¿Draco Malfoy!?


	10. 10 Diez razones para amarte

¡Ejem!

Hola.

Sí, es una sorpresa pero: ¡todavía hay vida en este planeta!

Por si queda alguien a quién todavía le interese este fic, quiero expresar mis más sinceras y pródigas disculpas por este largo, largo, descanso. Espero, cruzo los dedos, que no tarde tanto en sacar el próximo capítulo.

Disfrutad.

Capítulo 10

DIEZ RAZONES PARA AMARTE

(Un principio)

-Escúchame bien, Malfoy. Quiero que primero te tranquilices, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí –cabeceó Draco.

-Quiero que respires hondo.

-Sí –Draco tragó todo el aire de la habitación.

-Ahora quiero que sueltes el aire poc.. –Un mini huracán erizó el pelo de Ginny. –P-o-c-o-a-p-o-c-o.

-¡Ops!

-¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí.

-Bien, quiero que me escuches con atención.

-Sí.

-Quiero que pienses seriamente en lo que voy a decirte.

-Sí.

-Quiero que contemples todas las opciones y medites todas las posibilidades.

-Sí.

-Y quiero...

-¿Sí?

-¡Quiero que dejes de pisarme el pie!

* * *

- Mira, Malfoy, tú solo tienes que confiar en mí.

- Estoy perdido.

- Recuerda que se trata de mi hermano y si te ayudo, es por su bien y la bondad propia de mi corazón [¡y porque es lo más divertido que podía pasarme!]

- Esto será un fracaso.

- Hay 10 pasos infalibles para conquistar a un…

-¿Diez? ¿Estás segura?

- Tranquilo, lo he sacado de una fuente muy segura. ¿Ves?

"_10 Maneras de Conseguir a un Chico o un Snorkack, Lo que Venga Primero", por Xenophilius Lovegood._

-¡Oh, Merlín!

1. Habla con él:

Para Ron, el día había empezado muy prometedor. Una noche completa de sueño, sin ser despertado bruscamente por gritos desgarradores (Seamus y Trevor no se ponían de acuerdo sobre a quien pertenecía la cama); un desayuno campechano (Hermione no había llegado a tiempo de sermonearlos sobre sus deberes, o la falta de ellos);… Sí, el día se presentaba perfecto para Ron Weasley.

Hasta que llegó Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Lo único que sentía eran deseos de estampar su puño en esa cara pequeña y borrar su burlona sonrisa.

Pero había prometido a su madre, y a Hermione, que este año iba a intentar controlar su genio. Y su madre se enfadaría si se enteraba que se había metido en líos la primera semana.

Eso sin contar lo que Hermione le haría, por supuesto.

"_Tengo que calmarme. Tengo que calmarme. Voy a ignorarle. Sin problemas. Puedo hacerlo."_

-¿Qué ocurre, Weasley? ¿No sabes hablar sin que tus amigos te digan lo que tienes que decir?

"_¿Qué me decía Hermione?... ¡Contar hasta diez! Eso es. Puedo hacerlo. Uno, dos,…"_

-Vamos, Weasley. ¿O es que se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¡Oh, disculpa! Eso no puede ser, porque tu familia no tiene suficiente dinero para comprar un animal de compañía, ¿verdad?

"_No oigo nada, no oigo nada,… tres, cuatro,… nadie me está hablando, nadie… cinco, seis,…"_

-¡Eh, Weasley! ¿Qué haces? No ves que te estoy hablando, ¿dónde vas?

"… _siete, ocho,… no oigo nada, no oigo nada,… nueve,… estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo,… diez, once…"_

-…y tu madre debe suspirar de alegría sin tener que alimentaros cuando empieza el…

"… _ciento diez, ciento once, ciento…"_

-…y todos en el Ministerio saben que tu padre es raro con su obsesión por los juguetes de los…

"…_cuatrocientos cinco, cuatrocientos seis, cuatro…"_

* * *

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Malfoy! ¡Cuándo dije que intentases hablar con él, no me refería a insultarlo!

- ¡Oh!

- ¡Exacto! Escucha, Malfoy, tienes que intentar ser agradable e interesante,... no sé, intenta decir algo gracioso de clase o sus estudios…. ¡o algo!

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!

-….. ¿Cómo?

-¡Aaagh!

2. Dile algo bonito:

-Weasley.

-Malfoy.

-Eh…

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-…esas batas andrajosas no te quedan mal del todo.

-… ¡Vete al infierno, Malfoy!

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Me ha dicho que me vaya al infierno.

-¡Maldición, Draco, te dije que le dijeses algo agradable!

-¡Lo hice!

-¡Entonces por qué se ha enfadado!

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Tu hermano está loco! Mira, yo he hecho lo que tú me dijiste, he intentado ser agradable y sincero pero él se enfada.

-A ver, dime, exactamente, que le has dicho.

-Bueno,…

-…y es verdad. Él tiene un cuerpo tan encantador que incluso con esas horribles batas viejas puedes advertirlo, así que no sé porque… Weasley, ¿por qué golpeas la cabeza contra la pared? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Dioses, Bill tenía razón. Esto va ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

3. Se amigo de sus amigos:

-Hey, Potter, ¿con… ¡¿Maldita sea, estás loco!? ¡Deja de lanzar maldiciones!

* * *

- Mejor será que pasemos al siguiente paso. Aunque esos tentáculos tampoco te quedan tan mal.

4. Comparte sus aficiones:

-¿Cómo es posible que seas el único en todo el colegio que no sepa que mi hermano Ron es fan de Los Cañones?

Ginny empezaba a pensar que esta misión estaba más allá de sus posibilidades [por no mencionar el dolor de cabeza. ¡Se suponía que iba a ser divertido, dioses!] mientras contemplaba con incredulidad la camiseta de Las Arpías con las que un ahora alicaído Malfoy había entrado en el comedor de la escuela.

- Necesitamos urgentemente pasar a la fase cinco.

5. Infórmate de lo que le gusta:

Snape estaba seguro que debía de haber alguna explicación razonable para tal escena; y si no fuese por la nueva obsesión de Dumbledore de que tomase interés en el bienestar emocional de sus alumnos, "_¡Je, como si no bastase con mantenerlos vivos"_, sinceramente no preguntaría:

- Señores, ¿me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?

Aunque quizás una explicación razonable de porqué Crabbe o Goyle tenían a Ron Weasley atrapado en un rincón del pasillo era…

-¡Me están acosando! –exclamó un Ron enojado.

- Tenemos una lista –para Vincent estaba claro.

¿…?

-Veo, -Snape estaba seguro que él nunca había hecho nada tan horrible como para merecer semejante castigo -¿serían tan amables de dejarme dicha lista?

Gregory le entregó la lista y Ron miró como Snape pasó a leerla, una ceja arqueada levemente la única señal de… Bien, teniendo en cuenta el normalmente impasible rostro de Snape, una señal de algo. Sea lo que sea ese algo.

-Sr. Weasley, usted contestará sinceramente todas las preguntas de esta lista o su casa perderá 100 puntos –dijo Snape impasible, mientras le devolvía la lista a Crabbe.

-Pero… -Ron protestó asombrado.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. –Snape se despidió de Crabbe y Goyle. -Sigan con su trabajo.

Al doblar la esquina, Snape podía oír las voces de Crabbe y Goyle:

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Qué música prefieres?

-¿Qué piensas de los rubios?

-¡Estáis locos!

"_Mmm, quizás Albus tenía razón después de todo. Ciertamente, me siento mucho mejor después de haber preguntado."_

6. Invítale a tomar algo:

-Vamos, Harry, anímate –insistió Ron.

-Pero… ¡Esto tiene que ser una trampa! –Uno nunca debía negar la constancia de Harry Potter, no señor.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry! ¡Es cerveza de mantequilla, no veneno de mandrágora! –se quejó un Seamus cuya cara ya había desaparecido dentro de la jarra que tenía delante.

-Per…

-¡Qué más da si es Malfoy quien invita! –Dean secundó a su mejor amigo, y procedió a beber su jarra antes de que el rubio bipolar cambiase de opinión.

-Quién lo iba a decir –un confuso Neville miraba asombrado como el más malvado de todos los malvados Slytherin sonreía gozosamente hacia ellos desde la barra de Las Tres Escobas.

* * *

-Vamos bien, vamos bien – una Ginny eufórica no podía creérselo.

7. Hazle un regalo:

-Vamos mal, vamos mal. – Ginny sabía que no debía de haberse alegrado tan pronto.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –sinceramente, Draco no entendía que es lo que se suponía que había hecho mal ahora. ¡Él solo hacia lo que ella le pedía! (_Mujeres._)

-¡Una casa! ¡Le has regalado una casa!

-Es que su cochambrosa casa es asquerosilla.

-¡También es mi casa!

-0h, entonces… ¿debo comprarle otra sólo para él?

-¡Aaaaaah!

8. Escríbele un poema:

Había muchas cosas que Severus Snape no aceptaba en sus clases, aunque Albus seguía insistiendo en que los alumnos tenían que estar en ellas, _"¡leyes estúpidas!"_, pero la risa estaba al principio de su enorme lista.

-Sr. Weasley, ¿quizás usted pueda leer la lista de ingredientes de la Poción Paralizante para que todos podamos ver que es tan divertido?

-Ja, ja… lo sien… lo siento, profesor Snape, per… bjeh,.., pero alguien ha añadido un… ja, ja, un poema en mi libro y es… ja,ja… es…. Mmja… tus ojos son azules, tu pelo…ja,ja,ja…rojo y, bjeh… y tus,…ahh,ahh,… tus pecas… pecas, brillan,… ja,ja,ja… ¡Esto es peor que el que Hermione le envió a Lockhart! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ay, Hermione, eso ha dolido!

Snape observó de reojo como un Draco Malfoy sonrojado intentaba deslizarse bajo su pupitre.

-Muy gracioso, Sr. Weasley, 10 puntos menos por su escasa apreciación literaria.

-Pero…

-Profesor Snape, Ron no tiene…

-Y 10 puntos menos a usted, Srta. Granger, por su conducta violenta. Y, señor Malfoy, creo que usted debe ir en busca de su "consejero". Ahora.

* * *

-¡Ey, Ginny, hermanita! ¿Cómo te v…? ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?

9. Ayúdale con sus tareas:

-¡Malfoy!

-¿Qué? ¡He seguido tus instrucciones!

-¡Tenías que hacerlo **tú** y no tus esbirros! Ahora Ron no se atreve a salir de la Torre porque está convencido que Crabbe y Goyle quieren matarle.

-Pero son buenos esbirros. A mí siempre me han servido bien.

Ginny suspiró. Estaba claro que intentar ser sutil cuando tienes que trabajar con Draco Malfoy no les iba a llevar a ningún lado. Había llegado la hora de ser directo.

-Malfoy, -Ginny colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Malfoy en un intento de transmitir la seriedad del momento – llega un momento en la vida de un hombre que éste tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿entiendes?

Draco miró fijamente en los ojos de Ginny Weasley y con toda la seriedad que el momento requería contestó:

- ¿Nooo?

Ginny prefirió ignorar la duda en la voz de Malfoy y continuar adelante. ¡Este era su momento!

-Ha llegado la hora de llevar a cabo el último paso. ¡El paso decisivo que nos llevará a la victoria o a la muerte! –Estaba claro que Ginny Weasley era una chica demasiado emocional.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡Vamos a morir!

-Tú confía en mí.

-¡Oh, dioses! ¡**Voy** a morir!

10. Bésale:

-¿Weasley?

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

-¡Esto!

* * *

-¡No me refería a darle un beso en el vestíbulo! ¡Con todo Hogwarts mirando!

-¡Oh!

-Bueno; lo hecho, hecho está…. Y de todos modos, la Sra. Pomfrey dice que en cuanto Ron se recupere dejará de estar petrificado.

-¡Ejem!

-Aunque Harry y Hermione necesitarán quedarse toda la noche para que la Poción Calmante surga efecto.


	11. 11 Escándalo en la redacción

Lo sé, lo sé. No tengo vergüenza. Tanto tiempo y tampoco escrito. Pero espero no tardar tanto en acabar el próximo capítulo, y a todos aquellos que han tenido tantísima paciencia, mis disculpas y ¡disfruten!

Por cierto, nada de esto me pertenece (por si acaso).

Capítulo 11

ESCÁNDALO EN LA REDACCIÓN

**ROMANCE ESTRELLA: DRACO MALFOY Y RON WEASLEY**

_por Padma Patil y __Justin Finch-Fletchley _

Tras los acontecimientos de día de ayer en los que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de hielo de Slytherin, procedió, muy públicamente, a besar a Ron Weasley, pelirrojo ardiente de Gryffindor, nosotros, los intrépidos reporteros del Hogwart's Notice, hemos decidido dar a conocer la reacción y opinión de los implicados, así como de sus conocidos.

Por supuesto, nuestra primera parada fue el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, famoso y poderoso mago entre cuyas grandes obras se hallan la derrota, en tiempos prehistóricos, del mago tenebroso Grindelwald y el haber ganado, durante veinte años consecutivos, el Torneo Internacional de Bolos Mágicos.

- Sr. Director, ¿qué opina sobre el beso que Draco Malfoy le dio a Ron Weasley en medio del Gran Salón?

- ¡Ah, el amor! ¿No creen que es hermoso cómo dos jóvenes palomas solitarias entrecruzan sus destinos y vuelan juntos hacia el atardecer?

- Eh…, ¿eso significa que está a favor?

- ¿Cómo podemos interponernos en el camino del amor verdadero? ¡El amor verdadero! ¿Hay acaso algo más hermoso y digno de lucha en esta vida?

- Ya, pero teniendo en cuenta que…

-¡No, os digo yo! Debemos pelear para que esas inocentes palomas no caigan víctimas de los malignos designios del destino que, como cruel (…)

_Debido al espacio limitado de este periódico, próximamente saldrá una edición especial donde se recogerá el resto de las declaraciones de nuestro amado Director (aviso a los lectores que debido a la extensión de dichas declaraciones es aconsejable suscribirse a la opción de fascículos)_

Cuando finalizó la tortura el emocionante discurso de tres horas del Director Dumbledore, decidimos que sería más breve, y más seguro, empezar a preguntar a los valientes integrantes de la Casa de Gryffindor.

Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, subdirectora del Colegio Hogwarts y profesora de Transformación, es una gata profesora estricta que siempre ha mostrado interés y comprensión por los alumnos de este colegio

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿cuál es su opinión respecto a la relación de uno de sus leones con un miembro de la Casa de Slytherin?

- Considero que tales contactos interpersonales potencian aún más las excelentes relaciones ya existentes entre las ilustres casa representadas en el acto.

_La Casa de Ravenclaw anuncia una sesión extraordinaria para debatir las diferentes interpretaciones, significados y matices de esta declaración. Los interesados en participar diríjanse a Luna Lovegood._

Tras las aclaradoras palabras de la profesora McGonagall consideramos que sería mejor, y más comprensible, entrevistar a los amigos y familia de Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter, El Chico Que Vivió y mejor amigo del implicado, tenía muchas cosas que decir; desgraciadamente, ninguna de ellas se relacionaba con el tema de nuestro interés. Actualmente, tenemos un conocimiento muy amplio en como Quien-Tú-Sabes puede matarnos de 100 formas diferentes, pero por mucho que estos intrépidos, y asustados, periodistas lo intentamos no conseguimos dirigir el monólogo de nuestro querido y estresado Chico Que Vivió hacia temas más inofensivos.

_Se ha decidido publicar un especial para mayores de 16 años donde se expondrá la información facilitada por el sr. Potter. Debido al alto contenido de violencia y sangre se advierte que su lectura no sólo puede ofender sensibilidades delicadas sino también traumatizarlas, por lo que este periódico no se responsabiliza de futuros daños psicológicos que puedan sufrir aquellos que se atrevan a su lectura. _

Nuestra entrevista con Hermione Granger, la única integrante femenina del famoso Trío de Gryffindor, tampoco dio los frutos esperados. Aunque adquirimos aún un más amplio y no deseado conocimiento sobre la falta de estudio y preparación impartidas en esta escuela, y como estamos todos condenados a fracasar ante los cercanos exámenes del año que viene y nos veremos reducidos a un vida de miseria y oprobio.

_Este periódico ha decidido no publicar ningún especial con dicha información para evitar casos de depresión masiva o narcolepsia aguda._

Nuestra entrevista con la única hija de los Weasley, Ginny Weasley, estudiante de quinto año y futura mujer exitosa de negocios, no fue como esperado:

- Sin comentarios. Mi representante ya ha comprometido mi exclusiva con Lois Lane, del Daily Planet.

Antes de abandonar la casa de los leones y dirigirnos a la guarida de las serpientes, intentamos entrevistar a uno de los protagonistas del incidente.

Ron Weasley, el más joven de los varones Weasley, extraordinario jugador de ajedrez e intrépido y leal amigo de Harry Potter, El-Aterrador-Chico-Que-Vivió, y Hermione Granger, La-Chica-Que-Vivió-En-La-Biblioteca, parece sufrir de alguna confusión respecto a los acontecimientos de ayer

-Pero…, ¿no fue un sueño?

Ante el fracaso de obtener información útil, o comprensible, de la Casa de Gryffindor, nos armamos de valor, y hechizos de protección, y nos dirigimos a la Casa de Slytherin.

Severus Snape, jefe de la Casa de Slytherin y odiado respetado profesor de Pociones, es conocido por su falta de interés y comprensión hacia los alumnos de este colegio. Pese a la que sin duda sería una visión muy interesante del tema, se había decidido de antemano que sería cruel, y peligroso, preguntarle al profesor Snape por sus opiniones respecto al romance entre las dos casas rivales. Por los mismos motivos, estos periodistas han evitado entrevistar al anterior profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin.

_Para todos aquellos lectores interesados en trágicos romances recomendamos no dejen de suscribirse al especial sobre amores cruzados entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin a lo largo de la historia._

Intentamos contactar con Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, conocidos guardaespaldas y, supuestos, amigos del aristocrático Draco Malfoy, pero todavía se hallan bajo cuidado médico. Aunque fuentes interna informan que su estado mejora desde que las convulsiones han parado.

Cuando decidimos entrevistar a Pansy Parkinson; quien era, hasta ayer, conocida como la pareja oficial del sr. Malfoy y la ¿afortunada? que le acompañó al Baile de Navidad del pasado Torneo; la encontramos muy concentrada mientras insertaba, fuertemente, agujas en dos figuras con aspecto masculino, una rubia y otra pelirroja, mientras murmuraba en tonos incomprensibles. Decidimos que sería mejor no interrumpir su concentración al recordar que, por tratarse de un periódico escolar, nuestro seguro no incluye la pérdida de miembros.

Concluimos que este artículo no estaría completo, ni lo estará nunca, sin una entrevista con el artífice de nuestros desvelos: Draco Malfoy, hijo único y heredero de la familia Malfoy, autoproclamado archienemigo de Harry Potter y, otra vez, hasta ayer, partidario leal de mantener la histórica rivalidad entre las familias Malfoy y Weasley. Era imprescindible averiguar que le había llevado a dar tal vuelco a una enemistad tan tradicional y habitual en nuestras vidas.

Aunque procuramos informar de la forma más objetiva posible, estos periodistas no pueden por más que sentirse impresionado, y atemorizados, por la capacidad de organización del ilustre sr. Malfoy. No conseguimos averiguar que había provocado el cambio de actitud, pero nuestro querido Draco no sólo tuvo tiempo de conmocionar a toda la escuela, sino también de organizar su vida y la del sr. Weasley para los próximos 20 años. Y podemos atestiguar la existencia de los archivos, muchos archivos, donde se hallan documentados cronológicamente todos los detalles.

_Este periódico lamente informar que, debido a las leyes sobre protección de la intimidad para todos aquellos que no sean Harry Potter, El-Chico-Que-Vivió, y las amenazas más bien imaginativas del sr. Malfoy, no podremos ofrecer ningún especial con dicha información._

Esperamos poder continuar informando de más detalles de este nuevo y apasionante giro en la tranquila vida de Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro de Gran Bretaña, exceptuando posesiones, basiliscos, hombres lobos, mortífagos,…

Les esperamos la próxima semana con un especial titulado: Cómo Sobrevivir Trasladarse A Hogwarts La Escuela Más Lejana Posible.


End file.
